


Mai-be We Can Start Over

by 3ceCheri



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, My first fic, Slow Burn, Smoke and Shadow Comics (Avatar), Zuko Needs a Wife, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ceCheri/pseuds/3ceCheri
Summary: Zuko and Mai have been broken up for years, but will a chance encounter bring it all back? And what does a pesky law about producing heirs have to do with it?Our favorite angsty couple comes together, trying to prove to each other just how much they’ve grown, all while denying their true feelings. After all, that’s ancient history, right?Set 8 years after the events of Avatar: the Last AirbenderCanon compliant with the Avatar Comics: The Promise, The Rebound, The Search, The Rift, Smoke and Shadow
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Kiyi & Tom-Tom (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Please be kind, but feedback welcome!

“Thank you for walking me home, Fire Lord Zuko, you really didn’t have to”  
“It was the least I could do, Princess Kaori.”  
“This was fun…..”  
“Yeah…..I had a great time tonight….”

Kaori shifted nervously while Zuko looked anywhere except at the princess before him.

“Is your business with my uncle settled?” asked Kaori.  
“Yes, King Kuei and myself came to agreeable terms during our peaceful negotiations” answered Zuko.  
“Right, you mentioned that earlier. So, will you be returning to the Fire Nation soon?”  
“Yes, tomorrow. I’ll visit my uncle in the morning but I’ll leave shortly after”  
“Oh, that’s nice, maybe I’ll see you again the next time you come to Ba Sing Se?” Kaori asked politely, although she didn’t seem too enthusiastic at the thought.  
“Yes, absolutely. It’s nice having….friends….in other, uh, places….to visit.” Zuko stammered. Kaori looked relieved.  
“Yes, friends. Alright well have a safe trip!”  
“Thank you, Princess Kaori, you too!” Zuko said to the retreating back of Kaori. Once she was out of sight behind the palace doors Zuko turned around to head down the steps.

“You too?!? Argh why am I so awkward!??”  
“I thought you were pretty smooth sir” said one of Fire Lord Zuko’s bodyguards.  
“Don’t patronize me!”

***  
“Good morning Nephew!” Uncle Iroh beamed, putting down a pot of Zuko’s favorite tea, two mugs and a tray of pastries.  
“Good morning Uncle.” Zuko poured the tea as his uncle took a seat.

“You seem gloomier than usual. Bad date?” Uncle Iroh said with a smile. Fire Lord or not, Zuko was still his nephew and he’ll bust his chops no matter how old and accomplished he gets.  
“How’d you know about Kaori?!” Zuko exclaimed, he kept his relationships under wraps, even from his close ones, mostly as they were all short lived.  
“…..I was just joking but ho ho I guess there was a woman! It’s about time! How long has it been, six years since…..uh, well, glad to see you’re putting yourself out there.” Uncle Iroh trailed off. It may have been six years but that old wound took a long time to heal, and it had been reopened many times.

“Yeah well, I’m pretty bad at putting myself out there. I’ve seen a few women here and there, but it never lasts more than a couple dates. I get all awkward, I can never feel comfortable around them, I never feel like myself.” Zuko looked dejected. “The people I meet only see me as the Fire Lord who taught the Avatar firebending and helped bring peace to the world, and yes, that’s an amazing title to hold, I don’t take that lightly, I humbly accept their respect and the honor it brings, but few people see me as Zuko. Just Zuko. Zuko, son of Ursa, Zuko, friend of Aang, Zuko, lover of tea, after much persuading from his Uncle. I wish I had met more people, made more friends before amassing all of the titles I have now, but I was banished at 13! The only girl I had any interest in or who showed any interest in me was……” Zuko trailed off.

“Zuko, I know you’re in a tough place right now. Finding the right girl won’t be easy, but at least, as you’re looking you know what you want.”  
“I do?” Zuko looked doubtful.  
“Of course, a woman who respects you as you are, titles and all, but who sees you and treats you as a man. When you’re with her, you feel like you’re completely comfortable being yourself, your best self. Once you find that, don’t let her go.” Iroh smiled knowingly.  
“Thank you Uncle, that really does help.” Iroh got up to clear away some of the dishes and as Zuko got up to help him, he muttered “problem is I did find her, but I already let her go.” 

***

Zuko could hear Appa even before he could see him. Avatar Aang was always travelling the world with Katara at his side, and he made it a point to visit Zuko whenever he was in the area. Even if he wasn’t in the area he would make all sorts of detours to visit his best friends, and if that wasn’t enough, being important political figures did bring them together often. Still, it had been 3 months since the friends had last seen each other, and Zuko felt the familiar warmth of excitement watching Appa approach.

“Aang! Katara! It’s been too long!” Zuko called as he ran over once Appa touched down.  
“Flameo Sifu Hotman!” Aang grinned.  
“C’mon Aang, it was fine when you were twelve, but really? Still?” Zuko laughed, he’ll never get over Aang’s ridiculous claims that that was the preferred fire nation salutation.  
“Just reminding you of your roots, oh great Fire Lord Zuko sir.” Aang said as he gave Zuko a hug.  
“On second thought, Sifu Hotman might be better, keep him humble” Katara smirked.  
“Hey I’m humble!” Zuko hugged Katara too. “What are you guys doing here? Anything I can help you with?”  
“No particular reason! We were by Whale Tail Island, so by Aang’s logic, we were a stone’s throw away from Capital City.” Katara rolled her eyes, smirking at Aang.  
He shrugged, grinning “What can I say, I missed my buddy.”  
“Well I’m glad you’re here! It was getting a little lonely going without the gang for so long” Zuko admitted.  
“Hmmmm, how about I let you guys have your man time, I’ve been meaning to pick up Toph a gift since her academy has really taken off, but I’ll meet you guys for dinner?” Katara wanted Zuko to be able to hang out with Aang without feeling like a third wheel. Sokka finally got her to admit that she and Aang do sometimes get carried away with their public displays of affection….but she’s working on it!  
“Are you sure? We could go with you, sweetie.” Aang said, although Zuko cringed slightly at ‘sweetie’.  
“Yeah, I know a few shops that have interesting items that Toph might like” he offered anyway.  
“No, no, I insist. Guy time.” Katara ran off before they could convince her otherwise.

“Actually, I’m really glad Katara is giving us this guy time, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about” Aang said nervously.  
“Sounds serious, is everything alright? Is there something going on with Katara?”  
“Everything’s great! More than great actually, especially with Katara……I’m going to ask Katara to marry me.” Aang blushed, whether it was out of excitement or embarrassment, Zuko couldn’t tell, but he’d wager both.  
“Aang that’s amazing! Wow. You and Katara, getting married, that’s huge man. Are you sure you’re ready for that? Aren’t you still kind of young?”

"I may be 20, but we’ve been dating for 8 years, its been long enough. We’re travelling the world together, yet we haven’t really found a place to settle down. Deciding whether we want to do that in an air temple with the Air Acolytes or in the southern water tribe with her family….we’ve been going back and forth on it. She understands that as the Avatar, finding a place to call home might be difficult and how travelling where duty calls comes with the role, but I can tell she’s been wanting something to show just how committed I am to her. Even if we don’t find a place to settle our roots for a few years, at least we’ll have something definitive to show our devotion to one another.” Now Aang was definitely blushing from embarrassment.

“I get it, Aang that’s so beautiful. If you’re sure you’re ready, of course I’ll support you. Hell, I’d support you even if you weren’t completely sure. But you guys are amazing together, you make a great team, you make each other better. Its amazing being able to have your best friend as your life partner.” Zuko said, and he was genuinely happy for them, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tiny spark of envy.

“Thanks Zuko, that really means a lot to me. She really is my best friend, and I can’t imagine sharing my life with anyone else. We’re actually on our way to the Southern Water Tribe where I’ll officially ask Hakoda and Sokka. I’ve been practicing that speech in case they ask me my intentions.” Aang said sheepishly. “And then I was going to propose to her at the iceberg where we first met. Too cheesy?”

“The perfect amount of cheese Aang. She’ll love it.” Zuko smiled. “Do you have a ring?”

“Actually, no. I’m carving her a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace! It’s not as nice as her grandmother’s, but I tried making it look like a mix of waterbending symbols and airbending symbols….it’s not that great…”

“I’m sure she’ll love it Aang.”Zuko reassured him.

“Thank you Zuko. I needed to hear that.” Aang beamed.

The two continued talking about other details, “how do you think she’ll react” “are you nervous for asking Hakoda and Sokka for their blessings” “where would you want the ceremony”…etc. They were so engrossed in talking about it, they almost didn’t hear Katara approaching, and wouldn’t that have been embarrassing, to ruin the surprise. Dinner came and went with Zuko dodging Katara’s inquiries into his own love life, or lack thereof, and soon Aang and Katara were leaving after lunch the next day.

“Until next time Zuko! It’ll probably be a month from now at the Balance Day Ball!” shouted Katara from her seat on Appa’s back, as Zuko waved back. He turned to Aang who was still next to him.  
“Good luck buddy, not that you need it.” Zuko whispered in Aang’s ear.  
“Thank you Zuko!” Aang grinned, then flew himself up on Appa.  
“Yip Yip!”

***  
After 3 years roaming the world searching for the Avatar, it took Zuko some time getting used to his Fire Lord duties, but after 8 years he had a routine down. Wake up at dawn, run through firebending forms, shower, quiet breakfast, meet with generals and visiting governors to discuss issues or strategies, lunch. He kept his afternoons flexible, sometimes he had to go to events, sometimes an unexpected issue would arise that needed his attention, and just as he had last week, sometimes surprise visitors come to his palace.  
“Fire Lord Zuko” greeted Shyu with a bow. Zuko had been reading reports in the throne room, but upon seeing Shyu and two other Fire Sages, got down from his pedestal.  
“Great Sage Shyu, what a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?” Zuko had grown fond of Shyu after misjudging his devotion to the Fire Nation.

“We’ve come to discuss something with you, Fire Lord. The governing laws of the Fire Nation are quite clear in how they require an heir to the throne by the time the Fire Lord in power reaches 34, however in order for there to be an heir, there must first be a spouse. It is uncommon that a Fire Lord is unwed upon their coronation day, however you were not the first. A precedent was set years ago by Fire Lord Rozao, which later became law, that if a Fire Lord assumes the throne without a spouse, they must acquire one by either their 25th birthday, or if they are past the age of 25, within one year of the coronation.” Shyu said.

“WHAT? Why wasn’t I made aware of this earlier?” Zuko exclaimed.  
“You were notified earlier.” Sheezu, one of the other Fire Sages, responded. “We alerted you to this clause a few weeks after your coronation.”  
“That was 8 years ago! I had other things occupying my mind! Like world peace! Plus at the time I didn’t think it would be an issue….. Argh, now you’re telling me I have 9 months to find a wife?” He was in disbelief. It was hard enough finding a partner, now there’s an added pressure to find one in 9 months?

“The Fire Nation has a strong foundation in the importance of family, as the leader of this nation, you should have a family of your own.” Shyu said. Zuko acknowledged that it was a good point, but it would have been better made a few years ago.

“Can’t I set a new precedent? Fire Lord gets married whenever he wants? I only need to produce an heir by my 34th birthday, that would give me 9 years to find a wife. Isn’t 9 years better than 9 months to find a suitable Fire Lady?” Zuko pleaded. Begging isn’t becoming of a Fire Lord, but he was getting desperate.  
“My apologies, the law is fierce, but it is the law. In order to change it you would need agreement from a majority of the governors, and unanimous vote by the Fire Sages. Your popularity among the governors leaves much to be desired, and unfortunately, I know of some sages who will decline.” Shyu did look apologetic, Zuko noted, but he also had an inkling that Shyu was one of the sages who would have disagreed with the change. He continued, “I know 9 months is a tight timeframe, but we Fire Sages could always find a bride for you. We have done so in the past, even for General Iroh. We have experience in finding noble people who make fine spouses for Fire Lords, and usually they get along quite amicably.”  
“You’re right. I’ll look more seriously into finding a wife…..and I’ll also accept your help in the search. On the condition that whomever you choose has the option to accept or reject the proposal, as I do. I will not have an unwilling partner for a wife. After all, its for the good of the nation” Zuko conceded. Plus, its not like he wasn’t already looking.

“Yes, for the good of your nation, but also, for your own good. If I may speak candidly…”Shyu began “the life of a Fire Lord is demanding, to lead it without a partner would be tiresome and lonely. You’ll burnout quickly if you don’t have a family to rely on, a family living here at the palace with you to offer you a reprieve from your daily frustrations. A partner you can trust, who you can share your burdens with so you don’t have to go through this alone.”  
“Thank you for looking after my well-being Shyu, I do appreciate it. You’re right, of course, its time I share the rewards as well as the burdens of being Fire Lord.”

***  
Ursa was tending her garden when she heard a carriage arrive in front of her house. She was used to that sound by now, her son had been coming to visit every few weeks since they were reunited. She was ecstatic that he would find time to visit so frequently, plus Noren and Kiyi had grown very fond of him as well.

Ursa ran to hug her son, “Zuko! I didn’t think you were coming until next week, I would have had your favorite cookies ready.” Ursa laughed, giddy from the unexpected surprise.  
“Sorry mother, I should have written before coming so suddenly.” Zuko responded sheepishly.  
“Oh please, you know you’re always welcome” she beamed “come in, I’ll put on some tea. Noren is at the theatre and Kiyi is at the park with her friends, but they should be home soon, so stay for dinner.”  
The two stepped inside the house.  
“Thank you, I would like that very much. I have a gift in mind for Kiyi and I want to tell her in person.”  
“You spoil her too much Zuko” Ursa joked as she started to heat the kettle “You’re so good with kids, I can’t wait until you have children of your own.”  
“Not you too” Zuko groaned “although I guess that’s alright. It’s half the reason I came here anyway.”  
“OH? Is someone pregna-“  
“NO!...sorry mother, no.” Zuko sighed.  
“Sorry sweetheart, I shouldn’t have assumed. What’s going on, talk to me.” His mother set the tea down and Zuko quickly took a sip.

“The Fire Sages came to visit me. I,….I need to get married before my 25th birthday.”  
“What? That’s preposterous, I’ve never heard of such a law. Your birthday is in 9 months!” Ursa exclaimed.  
“I know. We probably never heard of it since Azulon and father were already married with heirs once they ascended the throne.” He swirled his tea dejectedly. “It’s not the worst thing in the world, I’ve already been meeting different noble women, and not just in the Fire Nation, but….agh. I don’t feel any sparks! Maybe I should give up completely and just have the Fire Sages choose a bride for me. At least if she’s chosen by them I won’t have to worry on whether or not she’d make a good Fire Lady.”

“Oh sweetheart. The Fire Sages may choose someone good for the nation, but what if she isn’t good for you? I will never regret my marriage to Ozai, it gave me you and Azula. But after being married to Noren, after knowing what real love is like and raising Kiyi…it makes a difference Zuko. Having love in your marriage makes a difference in how you live your life and raise your family. If only Ozai and I had a love like Noren and I, our family wouldn’t have ended up so broken.”

“Did you ever…did you ever have any feelings for my father? I can understand if you didn’t.” Zuko asked.  
“Hmmmm I did grow fond of him, eventually. Nothing compared to my love for Ikem, but in his youth, he did have traits to be admired. My affection grew when you were born, he was so sweet and protective over you, his firstborn. Of course his jealously over my persistent feelings for Ikem drove him mad, and he started taking it out on you. I’m so sorry sweetheart, I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for that.”  
“Please stop blaming yourself mother, it was never your fault. I’m glad you found Noren again, that you found your happiness and that I can share in that now.” Zuko put his arms around his mother. “Maybe you’re right, maybe an arranged marriage isn’t for the best, but I don’t think I would go crazy with jealously the way my father did. I think I could be good to her, my future wife. I think we could be happy, and even if the love isn’t there at first, we could grow fond of each other, right? Can’t hurt to have the Fire Sages help.” Zuko said hopefully.

“Well, you might not get jealous of any former flames of hers, but what about her jealously for you?”  
“Jealously for me? What do you mean?” Zuko feigned ignorance but a mother always knows.  
“Oh please, as if you aren’t still carrying a torch for-“ Ursa cut off as a little body launched herself at her son.

“ZUKO!!” screamed Kiyi gleefully while hugging Zuko fiercely.  
“Hey little one how is-“ Zuko didn’t finish that statement as his eyes met another pair from across the room.  
“Mai” he uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko re-kindle.....something.....

Walking towards him looking like a dream was Mai and her brother Tom-Tom. Kiyi squeezed Zuko harder before letting go, disappointed that someone else nabbed his attention.

“I was at the park playing with Tom-Tom and some other people but it was getting dark and Mai came to pick up Tom-Tom but daddy was late and they didn’t want me walking home alone so Mai offered to walk me home so I told her I’d only let them walk me home if they stayed for dinner! And now its perfect because Zuko is here!” Kiyi spoke in a rush, as she always did. “Is that okay mommy?! Can Mai and Tom-Tom stay for dinner?”

Ursa chuckled “of course they can stay for dinner.” Mai and Zuko awkwardly shifted feet, giving each other furtive glances. At that time Noren came home, giving Ursa a kiss on the cheek and Zuko a firm hand shake.  
“Why don’t you two go out in the yard and practice your firebending forms before dinner.” Ursa intervened “Mai, Zuko, why don’t you two have a seat. The tea is still warm and I’m sure you have lots to talk about. Noren and I will prepare dinner.” And before they could object, the others were gone and Zuko and Mai were left with each other.

“So, it seems Kiyi and Tom-Tom remained good friends.” Zuko commented.  
“Yeah, getting kidnapped can be quite the bonding experience.” Mai said dryly.  
“Really? I mean, that was years ago”  
“Well some people can get pretty stuck on the past.”  
“Yeah…..kind of like us.”  
“Zuko, don’t, you don’t have to-“ Mai started, but Zuko had reflected a lot about what had gone wrong these past few years and he needed Mai to hear him out.  
“No, I do have to. Mai I don’t think I ever genuinely apologized for what happened.”  
“And you don’t need to now. I probably over-reacted, you were a newly crowned Fire Lord, of course you were going through a lot. I should have been more understanding.” Mai sighed.  
“No, you weren’t over-reacting, you were right. I should have trusted you, above anyone else. I was just so confused, I was losing sight of who I was and I didn’t want anyone to see that weakness, especially you. So, I’m sorry, and I’ve been working on being more trusting towards people I care about, people who really are looking out for me.”  
“Thank you Zuko, apology unnecessary, but accepted. I’m glad you’ve grown from it.”  
“Yeah, me too, and I’ve been thinking-“ Zuko started.

“Dinner’s ready!” Noren called out. The two kids rushed into the house to wash up before eating while Mai and Zuko helped set the table, ignoring the blush on their cheeks. The group chatted while eating, Noren talking about updates with the theatre, Zuko giving small anecdotes about his adventures, Kiyi going into detail about her firebending training…etc. Soon Ursa was serving dessert when Zuko brought up his gift to Kiyi.

“Kiyi, are you doing anything special for your 13th birthday next Saturday?” Zuko asked.  
“Not really, no.” Kiyi said, looking disappointed.  
“Good. Because I have a gift for you.”  
“Ooooooh what is it?!” excitement was radiating off Kiyi.  
“How would you like to receive a firebending lesson from the firebending master who taught the avatar, the Fire Lord himself, in his very own bending arena?!”  
“someone’s full of themself” Mai muttered under her breath.  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH OH MY GOODNESS I WOULD LOVE TO!!! ITS ONLY MY DREAM TO TRAIN WITH YOU IN YOUR SUPER FANCY GYM!!!!” Kiyi could die of excitement. “Mom and Dad will be there, right? Can Tom-Tom come?! And Mai too?! Oh this is going to be so much fun!”  
“Of course, all of you can come.” Zuko smiled, he truly adored making his little sister happy.

After dessert was finished and Kiyi had her fill of thanking Zuko, pestering him with questions, and exclaiming all her excitement, it was time for the others to head home.

“Thank you for having us.” Mai and Tom-Tom bowed to Ursa and Noren.  
“Of course, anytime. That goes to you as well Mai, I always love your company.” Ursa said.  
“Oooh Tom-Tom, I have to give you that book you asked for! Come with me!” Kiyi grabbed Tom-Tom, and seeing his opportunity, Zuko muttered to Mai “I’ll walk you out”.

“Thank you for being so sweet to my mother, I know you’ve been having tea with her whenever Tom-Tom and Kiyi have playdates.” Zuko wondered if ‘playdates’ was the right word to use, but he was still in disbelief that his little sister was turning 13!  
“It’s easy being sweet to your mother when she’s so kind herself.” Mai had a tender look on her face that she rarely showed anyone, “I’m really glad you have her back, and this family. You seem at peace when you’re with them.”  
“You too, I mean, you seem really at peace as well. We’ve grown a lot over the years.”  
“Yeah, we have.” Mai could feel the tension. She knew what she wanted him to say, she knew what she wanted to say, but was it really that easy?  
“I’ve been thinking, maybe we can start over.” Zuko looked at Mai, hope in his eyes. He’s laying it all out there, and even though it felt like his heart was in his throat and butterflies in his stomach, there wasn’t the dread he normally felt with other girls. Even if it was a little uncomfortable, this felt right.

“Yeah, you know, I think we should start over too.” Mai paused, was she interpreting Zuko right? Start over as what exactly? Where did she even want to start? Was she ready to let Zuko into her heart again? No, she wasn’t, but… “It would be nice having you as a friend again.” Mai finished.  
Zuko felt conflicted. This was good, wasn’t it? It was progress, and it’s what he wanted, right? Just friendship. Yeah.

Tom-Tom finally came out of the house, and they all said their final goodbyes, Zuko and Mai parting with an awkward hug, and a promise to see each other a week from now on Kiyi’s birthday.

***  
The preparation for Kiyi was pretty simple, his bending practice arena was always in top shape, the food and decorations was set up in his mother’s favorite garden with the pond full of turtle ducks…everything was ready. What wasn’t simple was thinking of how he would act around Mai. Sure they agreed to start over and be friends, but what did that even mean nowadays? He couldn’t imagine treating Mai like Katara or Toph or even Ty Lee, but he also couldn’t treat her like he did when they were dating. Today was supposed to be fun, for Kiyi, but now it sounds like its going to be torture.

Zuko’s family arrived with Tom-Tom and Mai and the festivities began. Zuko had even invited Ty Lee to join, hoping she might ease some of the tension between the two exes. After their early lunch and playing some games, it was time to go to the royal bending arena to practice firebending with Kiyi. She’s been begging to train with Zuko for years, but out of respect for his mother (who feared for Kiyi’s safety, no matter how much she trusted Zuko to keep her safe) he had waited a few years before inviting her to do so. After warm ups, he was pretty surprised to see that Kiyi was better than she let on, she would pull her punches for her mother’s sake at home, but for her 13th birthday she wasn’t going to hold back.

“Wow Kiyi, you’re even better than I was when I was 13.” Zuko was genuinely impressed.  
“No way Zuko, you’re like the strongest bravest person I know! I’m only good because I’ve watched you do your forms and I tried my best to copy them” Kiyi said blushing but proudly “what if we had a firebending match?!”  
“Oh no, absolutely not” Ursa objected, but Noren was more lenient “c’mon Ursa, Zuko will be careful”  
“Pleeeeeeeaase Zuzu?” Kiyi was full on puppy dog pouting.  
“Mother, I know she seems young, but I was 13 when I first faced my father.” Zuko tried.  
“That does not inspire confidence in me. In fact it does the opposite.”  
“Okay, bad example, but I only came out with this scar because he went all out, obviously I wouldn’t do that.”  
“Nope, not convinced. Why don’t you do a demonstration instead?”  
“Demonstration?” Zuko questioned.  
“Yeah, Kiyi always loved watching you and Aang spar, or anyone else on Team Avatar for that matter.”  
Tom-Tom cut in “Yeah! What if we watched a match between Zuko and Mai! Mai used to fight too!”  
Zuko to looked to Mai and Mai nodded her consent.  
Zuko turned to Kiyi “How does that sound birthday girl? Want to watch a match between me and Mai?” then Zuko whispered “and then we can try to convince mom…or do it later when she’s not looking” Zuko winked.  
“Alright!!!” Kiyi cheered as Zuko and Mai went to get ready for their match. They had done a good job of being polite and cordial with each other up until that point, Mai even poked fun at Zuko here and there and Zuko would joke back. They could handle a little one-on-one match, right?

“You know, its not very fair, me with my stilettos up against your firebending.” Mai teased.  
“Never thought I’d hear that from you, tough girl Mai, who held her own time and time again against benders of different elements, even when she was out numbered.” Zuko teased back.  
“Well none of them were Fire Lords, or as you put it, a firebending master who trained the avatar himself.” Mai smirked.  
“Fair enough, fair enough. Then I won’t use firebending, your stilettos against my dual broadswords. And any hand to hand combat.”  
“Long range weapon against a short range weapon? Is that fair?” Mai didn’t particularly care one way or the other, but she loved pushing Zuko.  
Zuko was flustered, they’re friends again, right? If Mai was going to act like this, then two can play at that game.

“Hmmm, maybe for our match I should just put a flaming apple on your head and try to knock it over.” He said with a straight face.  
Ty Lee started laughing hysterically “Good one Zuko!” as Mai’s face burned red.  
“That’s it, your firebending against my stilettos, no handicaps. Get ready to get your ass handed to you in front of your family, Fire Lord.” Mai grumbled with a mock bow.

Zuko mirrored Mai’s action and got into his stance. Right away Mai threw her stiletto and it caught on Zuko’s garment, ripping it slightly. Zuko got an idea, if she could make him squirm, maybe he can repay the favor.  
“Really Mai? My royal vestments?” Zuko then proceeded to strip off his belt, vest and tunic, followed by his undershirt. Mai tried to stare anywhere except at his toned chest, arms, abs….wow he really filled out and toned up these past few years, I wonder if he still likes it when I touch- NO! Focus Mai! His mom and little sister are right there!

And then Zuko was flinging flames towards her and she got back into control. Dodge, dodge, look for an opening, flick of the wrist and her stilettos were soaring. Dodge again, high kick, deflect counter-kick, dodge. It became somewhat of a dance between the two, one that felt almost familiar. It had been a while since Mai had seen any action, and seeing Zuko’s improvements up close was exhilarating. And hot. Sweaty hot. Ahhh that’s how I get back at him for earlier, Mai thought.

When they were a bit far away, Mai held up her hand signaling a pause that Zuko acknowledged. This may be a little bold, especially with his family there, but if he can do it, so can I. Mai took off her sash that held her sleeveless cloak together, then her loose flowing jumpsuit, revealing a cropped tank top and capri leggings underneath. Strapped to her arms and thighs were her stilettos holsters, the fact that they were now exposed was a disadvantage, but there’s more to a battle than weapon concealment. And this was a new and different type of battle.

Great, now I’m flustered again, damn you Mai and your enticing- No, nope, not going there Zuko thought, and the match commenced. Despite Mai’s objections earlier, she really could hold her own. They were both holding back a little, for safety, but just barely. Soon they were getting tired, and in trying to dodge one of Mai’s stilettos, Zuko jumps but misjudges the landing and ends up tripping over Mai, landing on top of her.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Zuko gazes anxiously down at Mai, inspecting her face for any signs of discomfort. His reflexes had him cradling her head, to make sure it didn’t hit the ground, but it made their positioning a lot more intimate. They stayed there for a few moments, staring at each other, before Mai remembers their situation and gently pushes him to let her up.

“I’m okay, thanks. You?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.”

The others, having seen the fall, were hastening towards them, Ty Lee trying her best to hold back a laugh after seeing they were fine. Kiyi and Tom-Tom were gushing praises for their older siblings and arguing over each other who was cooler and who technically won the match, but after all that everyone decided it was time for a break. Zuko walked over to Mai’s clothes, picked them up and walked them over to Mai. Blushing, he said “Here, in case you’d feel more comfortable wearing these again….and uh, I’ll go grab mine as well”. The two started walking back, trailing behind the others.

“That was an excellent match, it’s always good to remember just how deadly you are with those.” Zuko commented.  
“Get out of here, your firebending was incredible, ever since you began visiting the Sun Warriors your skills have become almost unbeatable.” Mai praised, although remembering herself she tried schooling her features into a more calm demeanor “I mean, it’s just….cool. Seeing how your confidence as a Fire Lord translates to your confidence and skill as a firebender.”  
“You really think I come off as more confident? I’ve adjusted to being a Fire Lord, but I feel like my every move is still riddled with doubt.”

“And I don’t think that’ll ever go away” Mai said honestly “but you’re doing it Zuko. Despite some of the repercussions of withdrawing our influence from around the world, the Fire Nation is still flourishing. I know some of the governors aren’t your biggest fans, but you have their respect. The people of this nation have placed their faith and their trust in you. You’ve been doing amazing things, exceeding all expectations of you, and they were high to begin with.” Mai had a slight blush on her face, but she was looking Zuko in the eyes. Even if she was embarrassed, she needed Zuko to know she meant what she said. Despite not seeing each other for years, she still admired him above anyone else. She wanted to start their newfound friendship showing him her support.

“Mai, I’m….I’m at a loss for words. Thank you, so much. I…I really appreciate it.” Zuko was tearing up. His friends were always supporting him but to hear these things from a member of his nation, from Mai specifically, meant the world to him. And before he could lose his nerve, he stopped walking, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Although she was caught off guard at first, Mai returned his hug wholeheartedly and couldn’t help but thinking this felt right, just as Zuko was thinking the same thing.

They heard footsteps and a “Fire Lord Zuko, I was just-“ but Shyu cut off as Zuko turned around and Shyu caught sight of a blushing Mai.  
“Oh! Sorry! Carry on, I’ll catch you….another time.” And Shyu hastened away.

Zuko and Mai shrugged, then followed after the rest of the group, chatting about inconsequential things and reveling in the ability to just be themselves with each other. Even after so many years, things are so easy with Mai. No pressure to be something I’m not. She’s always so rational, and supportive when I need it. She would make the perfect….no. I couldn’t ask her, not now. Let’s focus on friendship first.

“How are things at your aunt’s flower shop?” Zuko asked.

“Good. I think my Aunt Mura was hoping working at the flower shop would help bring out my cheerful side. Jokes on her, I don’t have a cheerful side.” Mai smirked up at Zuko as he gave a hearty laugh.

“Hah, as if flowers could do that for you…what does make you happy?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t imagine you being happy about working in a flower shop for the rest of your life. Thought about any future plans?” Zuko looked at Mai inquisitively. It made Mai squirm, but not uncomfortably, it felt kind of nice.

“It’s not my ideal occupation, but I don’t think my particular skillset is very useful in much.” Mai shrugged.

“What do you mean? You have a pretty versatile skillset. Attention to detail, ability to strategize, not to mention you’re incredibly bright, when you want people to know it.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. When you would join me for council meetings and tell me your ideas afterwards, they were always brilliant. You have a way of making me see different perspectives, almost better than Aang. Definitely better than Aang.”

“Honestly, I really enjoyed doing that with you. When Ty Lee and I were with Azula, it was always her way or the highway. Ideas weren’t good unless they came from her first. I liked how you would listen to me, and so would your council, it felt empowering.”

“I’m glad I could empower you like that. Honestly, you could run for office. Our world is evolving, we need more decision makers who have travelled the world and know how important balance of the nations is, while still keeping our nation’s well-being at heart. You would be a great permanent addition to our council.”

Mai was taken aback, it sounded too good to be true. After witnessing how her father governed New Ozai she knew what it took to be in office, as well as what not to do. She certainly had the experience.

“Zuko that sounds amazing, but I don’t know how the people would feel having your ex in office. I don’t want to be the cause of any gossip, or hurt your reputation in any way.”

“That’s fair, and I do appreciate you considering that. There you are again, making sure I think of all possible outcomes. Either way, if there’s an opening I’ll let you know. I don’t want any fear of hurting my reputation keep you from throwing your hat in the ring.”

“Alright, if the opportunity presents itself to me, I’ll take a crack at it.”

Zuko grinned, satisfied with Mai’s answer. He took a long look at her, taking in her slight smile, her confident gait…she really did seem at peace.

“I know I said it last week, but you really have grown. Both of us have.” Zuko admitted.

“Oh? And in what way have I grown.” Mai challenged him with a glint in her eye.

“You’re more confident in yourself. I mean, you never took any crap from anyone, but this is different. You’re more sure of yourself, you’re allowing more of your inner self out. You joke around more, smile more freely. You’ve let go of that resentment you held for your parents in how they tried to control you….I’m sorry, that might have been too far, I shouldn’t be psycho-analyzing you like that.”

“No, no, you’re right, and I appreciate it. I’m kind of proud of the progress I’ve made on myself, so I’m glad you were able to see it too. I feel like I’ve finally found who I really am, though I’m still not 100% comfortable being me with a ton of people. But I’m thankful we’re friends again, being with you makes it…easier.” Mai smiled up at Zuko and his breath caught. He always thought Mai was beautiful, but was she always this stunning?

“Alright enough melodramatics, lets join the group” Mai grabbed Zuko’s arm and ran after the group, both of them laughing.

***

The group had tea brought out, and mostly spent the rest of the day relaxing. Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko sat around, updating each other on their lives, joking with each other. Ty Lee could read the room, and took it upon herself to be a wing woman, purposefully taking up more space on the grass so Mai and Zuko had to sit closer, though those two had no complaints. Soon the day came to an end after dinner, with a small fireworks display in the garden. Zuko walked his guests out, and Kiyi couldn’t help thanking him over and over again for the best day ever.

As Mai started to go down the palace steps, Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her back just a bit, enough to turn her around, and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.  
“Thank you, for everything. For your support, for giving me a second chance, all of it. I’m glad to have you as a friend again.” Zuko said sincerely, but hoping Mai could read the double meaning in his eyes.  
“Me too, I had a lot of fun today Zuko. I’ll see you soon.” Mai smiled before turning to join Tom-Tom, who smirked at her.

As Zuko turned to head back to the palace doors, smile on his face, he made eye contact with Sheezu.

“Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, just on my way out, don’t mind me.” And Sheezu quickly made his way down the steps.

***  
“Mai, you look surprisingly….chipper this morning. Not that it’s a bad look, you should smile more.” Mai’s Aunt Mura was setting up breakfast. Hmmm fire flakes, lychee berries and mango juice for breakfast, Zuko’s favorite. Whoa, what? Snap out of it Mai!

“Gee thanks Aunt Mura.” Mai rolled her eyes.  
“Is it because of a certain boy? A Fire Lord, perhaps?” Mura asked mischievously.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I have no interest in discussing the matter any further.”  
“Oh? Then you must not have any interest in this letter that was delivered here this morning. With the royal seal, I might add.”  
“What!? What letter?! Where?” Mai looked around wildly until she saw the scroll and grabbed it, running to her room.  
“Where are you going Mai? I want to read it too!” Her aunt called after her but Mai had already closed the door. With a racing heart, Mai unfurled the letter and began to read:

Lady Mai, daughter of Ukano, former governor of New Ozai, and Lady Michi,

On behalf of the Fire Lord, we, the Fire Sages, would like to consider you for the role of this nation’s Fire Lady. Should you choose to accept this great honor, we shall hold the wedding within 9 months….

The rest of the words became a blur as Mai read and re-read that first sentence. Disbelief, hope, anger, Mai couldn’t decide how she felt but eventually she settled on rage. Before she could second guess herself she rushed out the door, barely registering her aunt calling out her name. She had a certain Fire Lord to see.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai demands answers, but Zuko's answers only leave her with more questions. Questions that she'd really prefer not to answer.

Zuko was quite tranquil while eating his breakfast. He was replaying yesterday’s events in his mind as he munched on his fire flakes and lychee berries, washing it down with mango juice, his favorite, when suddenly the door was violently opened.

“Lady Mai, we cannot allow-“  
“ZUKO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!” Mai screamed while stomping towards Zuko.  
“Mai! What are, uh, I mean, I, uh, um…..” Zuko stammered.  
“Don’t Mai, uh, I, um, me! What made you think this was okay?!” Mai threw the letter onto the table right in front of Zuko, careful not to get his breakfast on it. Zuko quickly scanned the letter, feeling his heart drop at the first line.

“Mai, it’s not what it looks like, I didn’t ask the Fire Sages- I mean, technically I did but not like this, I didn’t want them to- this is way too sudden-“ Zuko was scrambling, trying to come up with what to say that would appease Mai.  
“When we agreed to start over, I was under the assumption that you meant as friends, AS FRIENDS Zuko, I did NOT agree to becoming your fiancé!” Mai was red in the face, and Zuko couldn’t help wishing they could rewind to yesterday when her face was red for different, happier reasons.  
“Mai please, let me explain. It might not be better, but it will be accurate. Hear me out.” Zuko pleaded, he couldn’t mess this up with her, not again, and not after all of the progress they’ve been making.

“Fine. But I’m eating your breakfast, I don’t care if its your favorite.” Mai sat, grabbing Zuko’s bowl and looked at him expectantly, as if daring him to object. Zuko only sighed.  
“The Fire Sages came to visit me a couple weeks ago. Long story short, I need to get married by my 25th birthday. I’ve been on dates here and there for the past few years, but I haven’t really connected with anyone, so when the sages offered to help me look, I agreed. Not that I gave up, but I thought I could use the help maybe? I don’t know. But I didn’t think they would just send a letter out! I’m so sorry Mai, I thought they would have come to me first before approaching someone, I would have told you about it sooner had I known.” Zuko looked sheepish. Mai took 3 deep breaths, she could sympathize with Zuko, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still angry.

“Yeah, well you need to have a talk with the Fire Sages. Proposing through a letter that isn’t even signed by yourself is not the way to go….how many other girls received this letter anyway?” Mai was curious, maybe even a little jealous, not that she would admit it.  
“No one else! That I know of…I guess I do need to talk to Shyu to make sure.”

Zuko couldn’t believe the Fire Sages would do this, and its true, it’s not ideal, but maybe it isn’t the worst thing in the world. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think of Mai when Shyu first brought up this issue, and I don’t think I ever would have worked up the courage to even bring it up to her if it wasn’t for this letter. Maybe…

“Mai, I know this is kind of backwards, and I’m sure no one wants to get proposed to through a letter but…would you, that is, do you think you could maybe consider the offer?” Why can’t you be smoother?! There are so many better ways to phrase it, what if this ruins everything?! Zuko screamed internally.  
“What?” Mai said softly he can’t be serious.  
Zuko braced himself, “It’s just, you would make a wonderful Fire Lady, you’re intelligent, rational, supportive, strong and you keep me grounded. We work well together.”  
“Right, we work well together, that’s why we broke up twice. We’ve hurt each other in the past with mistrust and poor communication.” Mai was in disbelief, was Zuko really asking her to marry him?  
“That was years ago, we’re matured a lot since then, we’ve both changed for the better. I think we could make this work.” Zuko made a good point, but it wasn’t enough to persuade Mai.

“I’m sorry Zuko. You’re right, we have changed, but we only just got reacquainted not 2 weeks ago.” Mai paused, it hurts to say, but “I think you’re rushing into this. I understand that you have the added pressure from the Fire Sages, but because of it, it feels like that might be the only reason you’re asking me. Not because you think we’ll be a good married couple, but because you don’t think you’ll be able to find anyone better in such a short amount of time.”

Zuko couldn’t argue with that, not because he thought it was true, but because he didn’t know how to convince her that it wasn’t the only reason.

“I….I understand. The last thing I want to do is force you into marrying me, I know from experience that could only end badly. Just know, you’re right in that I won’t be able to find anyone better than you, but not because I only have 9 months, it’s because there’s no one out there better for me than you.” Where did that come from? She just rejected you, why are you trying to flirt with her?! Where was this flirting prowess on all those other awkward dates??!

“ I know this might have ruined our progress, but I really do hope we can stay friends. Your friendship has always meant a lot to me, yesterday reminded me of that.”  
“Yeah, me too, of course we can stay friends. I really hope you find someone right for you, I just don’t think she’s me.” Mai was getting choked up. She knew she wasn’t ready to get married, but why did it feel like she was lying to him.

***

“Fire Lord Zuko, we came as soon as we could. How may we serve you?” Shyu greeted Zuko, bowing.  
“Shyu, Mai came here this morning with a letter I don’t remember authorizing. What is the meaning of this? I said you could aide me in my search, but this is ridiculous.” Zuko didn’t want to appear to be ungrateful towards the Fire Sages, but they stepped over a line.

“My apologies Fire Lord, Sheezu informed me that you and Lady Mai shared a kiss last night, and after seeing your embrace yesterday afternoon I presumed that you two had gotten back together so I wanted to put in the formal request-“  
“Please do not assume what is happening in my personal life. Mai and I are just friends, and she made it quite clear this morning that she will not accept the proposal. Now, were any other letters sent out without my knowledge?”  
“No your highness, the letter to Lady Mai was the only one we sent.”  
“Good, please do not send out any more letters before receiving my authorization.” Zuko was not happy, but it wouldn’t do to pick a fight with the Great Fire Sage.  
“Now then, I-“ at that moment, the throne room doors opened revealing a palace guard.

“Excuse me, Fire Lord Zuko” the guard walked up to Zuko and got down on one knee, to which Zuko nodded for him to continue “there is a disturbance at the palace gates.”  
“What kind of disturbance?”

***  
“Mai, where were you this morning?” Michi, Mai’s mother, questioned while putting a bouquet together.  
“…the palace.” Mai answered hesitantly, not that she was embarrassed, she just didn’t like being interrogated.  
“Oh? Did you see the crowd around the gates?”  
“What crowd around the gates?” now Mai was intrigued, she didn’t remember seeing anyone other than the usual tourists around the palace gates.  
“Oh yes, women of all classes were gathered there, there’s a rumor that Fire Lord Zuko is looking for a wife! You would blow all of those girls out of the water honey, but I know that’s ancient history so…” Michi trailed off.  
“Where did that rumor start?” Mai could feel her rage coming back. I knew it, he didn’t actually care if it was me, I was just a convenient bride for him.

But at that moment Aunt Mura, who was looking for something in the storage room, cut in “Oh, well….I mean I was only speculating….”  
“Aunt Mura, don’t tell me-“  
“Well one of my customers, you know Anu, saw you rushing out with that letter in hand so naturally she came in and asked what that was all about,” Mura continued.  
“oh no, please don’t say it” Mai was in anguish.  
“so I said, well I wouldn’t be surprised if our very own Fire Lord was looking for a wife and he has his sights set on our own little Mai-Mai, who he’s always held a torch for-“ but Mai exploded.  
“Aunt Mura you gossip loving mole-parrot!”  
“Mai! You cannot call your aunt a mole-parrot!” Michi intervened.  
“I can when she’s ruining my life! And the Fire Lord’s! I need to go over there.”  
“Yes Mai-Mai! Go win the Fire Lord’s heart! I can-” Mura insisted.  
“No! No more help from you, from either of you!” and for the second time that day, Mai stormed out.

***  
The palace was still far off, but Mai could see the crowd from there. As she approached the palace gates she saw many women dressed to the nines in silk robes, hair and make up done. She could tell from the varying fashions worn that women of all classes were waiting to see the Fire Lord. Mai pushed and shoved her way to the front, she knew almost all of the palace guards so she was hoping she could find a way in. As she was moving through the crowd she heard some….disturbing things:

“I heard red is his favorite color, that’s why I chose this lipstick” “do you think my robes are short enough? I’ve been told my legs are my best asset” “he’s easily the sexiest Fire Lord to have graced the Fire Nation” “do you think he’s good in bed?”  
At that last statement Mai decided it was better to tune everyone out. These women were like vultures, were these the people Zuko had to choose a spouse from? Ridiculous, none of them are good enough for Zuko, er, I mean, the Fire Nation.

“Min! Hi!” Mai greeted one of the palace guards. A little over-friendly for Mai standards, but she was hoping a little flattery might help her case.  
“Hi Lady Mai.” Min said with a polite smile, but you could tell she was on guard.  
“I was hoping you might be able to let me slide in.” Mai said with her biggest smile.  
“I’m sorry Lady Mai, but we have been ordered not to let anyone through, even if you have high clearance.” Min did look apologetic.

Mai had always had express permission to be allowed into the palace, even after all these years. Only the Fire Lord’s closest friends were on the high clearance list and Zuko had never taken her off it.

“Oh, but you see, I was here earlier this morning, just ask Lee over there! And while I was here, I accidentally left something in the dining hall. You can let me in to go get it, right?” Mai crossed her fingers.  
“Hmmmm I supposed that will be okay, so long as you’re in and out quick.”  
“Yes, I’ll be out before you know it!” 

Mai breathed a sigh of relief once she was let in through the guard tower. Once she was inside the palace she was scanning every hallway and courtyard for a sign of Zuko. Must be in the throne room! She heard footsteps approaching, and thinking it might be palace guards coming to escort her out, she quickly opened the door to the throne room, not realizing Zuko wasn’t alone in there.

“What about Lady Zeirah? She’s quite talented with the tsungi horn.” General Mak offered.  
“No, no, no, if Fire Lord Zuko must marry, it should be with a woman of the Earth Kingdom, solidify our dedication to uniting the nations! Like Lady Sarsun.” Argued Constable Sung.  
“Gentlemen please, I understand you want to help, but allow me to handle it.” 

Zuko looked tired and frustrated addressing 7 other generals and councilmen. This was all her fault, if she better controlled her emotions with her aunt, she could have prevented this rumor from spreading and saved Zuko the added stress. I’m responsible, and now that the secret is out, those vultures are going to be chasing him everywhere he goes. He asked me for my help, he wouldn’t have asked me if he didn’t genuinely want it, right? Even if its just because he feels it’ll be easiest with me thanks to our history and our friendship, that’s better than nothing, right? Isn’t this what I always wanted? To be married to-

“Mai?” Mai looked up and realized all eyes were on her, but the only ones she cared about were his.  
“Fire Lord Zuko, forgive me for barging in, I didn’t realize you had company.” Mai bowed, although in large part to hide her blush, this is mortifying. I spent the last 3 mintues lost in my thoughts when I should have been thinking a way out of this situation! I’m losing it.  
“No apology necessary Mai, you know you’re always welcome.” Zuko said politely, although the confusion was there. “Is there anything you need?”  
It’s now or never Mai!

“Oh, well, there’s a crowd at the palace gates, and I just wanted to check in with you.” Not a good enough reason to interrupt! I’m making him look bad in front of his councilmen! “You know, as your…fiancé.” Ooof that was awkward, Mai cringed, but the damage had been done.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you didn’t mention you already had a fiancé!” Constable Sung exclaimed.  
“Our sincere apologies your highness, and to you as well Lady Mai. We presumed….well we’ll stop with our unsolicited advice.” General Mak trailed off. 

The other councilmen were also expressing their apologies, not wanting to offend either party, but Mai and Zuko barely paid them any mind. Zuko was looking at Mai with a curious expression while Mai tried communicating with him through her eyes. Zuko got the picture, held up his hand to indicate silence from his subordinates.

“Please, there’s no need. Now if you will excuse me, I must speak with my fiancé. Please continue the original agenda for the meeting. Council Woman Chi, please take detailed notes, I’ll review later this afternoon.” Zuko stood and approached Mai with an open arm, which she took. Wordlessly they exited the room and walked down the hall to the nearest private tea room.

“Did I, misunderstand our conversation from earlier?” Zuko said, half joking, half in disbelief.  
“Zuko, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault” Zuko immediately stopped chuckling.  
“What’s your fault Mai?”  
“The rumors, the crowds! My Aunt saw me with the letter from the Fire Sages this morning, she told a customer and then the rumor spread like wildfire! I’m so sorry to add on to your stress!” Zuko could see that Mai was distraught, and Mai never openly showed her emotions, she must have really felt terrible.

“I see. Mai, don’t blame yourself, its fine, these things happen. It was my fault to begin with that that letter was sent to you in the first place.”  
“That wasn’t your fault either! Gah, this is a disaster.”

Mai took deep breathes. She never acted like this, she was always able to school her emotions into a calm façade, but there was always something about Zuko that could undo all of her careful practice.

“So what you said in the throne room, was that all just a cover up?” Zuko looked disappointed.  
“Sort of? I mean, I meant it. I’m going to take responsibility Zuko, so if your offer still stands, I’ll take it. I’ll become your bride.”

Zuko looked at Mai for a long moment. This is what I wanted, but it doesn’t feel right.  
“Mai, I don’t want you to accept my proposal if you’re only doing it out of guilt.” Mai paused, thinking. She wanted to be honest, with herself and with Zuko, but she wasn’t ready for full honesty right now. Well, partial honesty it is.

“I saw those women outside, none of them are right for you, or this country. I promised to be your friend, what friend would sit by while their other friend pledges his life to be with a woman who wouldn’t make him happy?”

“But would I make you happy? Earlier you said I’d hurt you too much in the past.” Zuko couldn’t make sense of what was happening, its like their roles were reversed from this morning. “Mai, I can’t ask you to throw your life away. I’ve already dedicated mine to the Fire Nation, whatever it takes. But I want you to have your freedom.”

It wouldn’t be a waste of my life, Mai thought we’ve grown so much. He’s proved he’s more trusting now, more reliable, he deserves more than this. Yesterday was the most fun I’ve had in ages, the most comfortable I’ve ever been, I went to bed feeling happy…

“If that’s how you feel, let me at least help.” Mai offered.  
“Help how?”  
“I’ll, um, I’ll help you find a wife!” what are you thinking?! Offering that?!? “And, uh, to take responsibility for my aunt’s rumors, I’ll pretend to be your fiancé until she’s chosen. We won’t announce it or anything, but the rumors will at least keep the vultures off you. That’s the least I can do.” Okay a little better, but I’m still crazy!!

Zuko thought it over, well, at the very least I’ll get to spend more time with Mai, maybe even convince her…”Alright, I accept. You can help me find a suitable wife within the next few months. That means we’re going to have to spend a lot of time with each other, are you okay with that?”

“Of course, after all, we did agree to be friends, there’s no better way to rekindle our friendship.” Oh this is going to be torture Mai thought “plus my aunt just hired a new employee for her flower shop, she won’t miss me.” The two smiled at each other, until Zuko remembered something.

“I should probably get back to the meeting. I’ll walk you to the palace gates.”  
“That’s not necess-“  
“I insist. Plus, we’re supposed to be spreading a rumor that we’re together right? This will be our first public appearance.”  
“R-right.”

Zuko walked Mai to the palace gates which were still full of expectant ladies. They started cheering once they saw Zuko, but upon seeing Mai the gossip started flying:

“Who’s that with Fire Lord Zuko?” “Looks like there’s competition” “Oh my spirits that’s Lady Mai!” “That little-“ “I thought she dumped him years ago?” “trying to take advantage of her connections-“ “No way it was him who dumped her!” “I always thought they made the cutest couple”

“Sorry, maybe this wasn’t the best way to start the rumors” Zuko said apologetically.  
“It’s fine, comes with the territory, right? Perks of being the Fire Lord’s arm candy. I’ll have to get used to it again.” The two smiled at each other as a carriage pulled up to the gates.  
“I’ll come over tomorrow afternoon, ready to work through the lists of ladies I can narrow down.”  
“Come earlier, we can have lunch together.” Zuko countered.  
“…Okay, Ill come for lunch.” More time with Zuko, whether that’s good or bad, Mai couldn’t decide.  
“I’ll be waiting” and before he could second guess himself, Zuko grabbed her arm, much like last night, except this time he placed a kiss to her forehead. The crowd went wild at what they witnessed.

“DID HE JUST KISS HER?” “did you see that!” “no way, it was just a hug, that didn’t mean anything!” “aw they’re blushing” “do you think this means they’re engaged?” “this doesn’t prove anything until an official announcement. As far as I’m concerned, Fire Lord Zuko is free game.”

Mai did her best to ignore the ladies chittering, got into the carriage and made her way home, dreading the confrontation that was bound to happen with her mom and aunt.

***  
Zuko went back to the throne room, thoughts swirling. On the one hand, this arrangement means he’ll get to see Mai all the time which is something he’s been dying for since running into her at his mother’s house. On the other hand, if she’s offered to help him find a wife, that must mean she really doesn’t have any feelings for him.

Zuko entered the throne room and was ambushed by his committee.

“Fire Lord Zuko sir! Should we release a statement on your pending nuptials?” Constable Sung asked.  
“No, no statements or official announcements. Mai is not officially my fiancé, but she will be assisting me in finding one.”  
“Should we quell rumors about your involvement then?”  
“No, we’ll let the rumors linger to dissuade other women from…attacking me, for lack of a better word.” Zuko grimaced, remembering the women outside. Mai was right, they were vultures and he couldn’t see himself marrying any of them.

“Enough about me, what’s done is done. Let’s focus on the real problems facing our nation.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai takes her new job very seriously, much more seriously than Zuko does.

One week passed since Mai and Zuko came up with their arrangement and Mai had been going to the palace every day. She would come at noon to have lunch with Zuko, then they would separate to go about their own business and join together again for tea, where they would chat until Mai eventually went over her progress. Mai had gone through lists of noble women, weeding out those who were much older, much younger, or already in relationships. Then came the research, which ones were involved in scandals, who were Ozai loyalists, which ones were only interested in their own personal gain. It was an exhausting week, but strangely, Mai enjoyed it. And not only because she got to spend more time with Zuko, it felt good using her brain for research and strategy, even if it was for something like this.

“So, we have a system set for how to narrow down women based on circumstances and negative traits, which still gives us a decent pool of candidates. But what about positive attributes? What kind of traits would you want in a Fire Lady?” Mai asked, trying her best not to compare herself to whatever he’s about to say.

“Hmmmm…someone dependable, reliable. I can always count on her to be there when I need her, whether its to lend a helping hand or a listening ear. Someone level-headed, rational. Sometimes I get over-whelmed and act out of anger or fear, I need someone who can bring me back to focus. Someone passionate, fiercely passionate, about restoring our nation’s true honor while helping restore balance in the world.” Mai was stunned. Those were really good answers, he really has been thinking about this a lot.

“Alright, so reliable, rational and passionate. Noted. So what are you looking for in a woman?” Mai continued with a loaded question.

The past week Mai has been helping had many awkward moments, but they got used to it and became comfortable with the uncomfortable. Listening to Zuko talk about what he looks for in a woman? Mai could handle it. Although she didn’t know if she would ever get used to the butterflies when he would laugh and smile at her the way he was doing now, or the way her heart would race when they touched like it did when he fixed her hair right there, but she had experience burying her feelings.

“Is that different from your first question?”

“Yes Zuko. Sure, ultimately you’re looking for someone to be the next Fire Lady, but we also need to take into consideration someone who you’re compatible with, someone you can grow to…love.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I do admire those three traits, but I guess beyond that….”

Zuko thought about all the dates he’s been on, what did he like about those girls? Not much if he were being honest, that’s why he never pursued those relationships. There was no spark, no chemistry. All they cared about were his titles, he would spend the whole night being something he wasn’t, talking about things he didn’t care about.

“Someone who doesn’t care about me being Fire Lord. She sees me as the man I am beneath the title. Someone I can just be myself around, who I can talk to about anything but who can also sit in silence and it not be awkward. Someone who understands where I come from, but won’t hold it against me, won’t judge me for my past decisions, just my current actions. Someone like-“ _someone like you_ Zuko wanted to say, but that wouldn’t do, he doesn’t want to make Mai feel awkward, knowing she’s the one he thinks of when she asks what he looks for in a woman. _What do I look for in a woman? You. You are what I look for in a woman. But I can’t say that._

“Sorry, I don’t think that’s very helpful. It’s not really something you can research, what would we do, interviews?” Zuko asked, trying to distract himself from both of their blushing.

“Uh, no, you would have to go on dates with them Zuko. At least one date, and then choose from there.” Mai grimaced she didn’t like the idea of Zuko going on so many dates with other girls, it made it feel, more real. Like he was really getting married.

“I have to go on more dates?! I suck at dating! It’s so awkward.” Zuko whined. Not proper behavior for a Fire Lord, but Mai helped him forget he was one sometimes.

“I don’t know what to tell you Zuko, I can’t go on these dates for you.” Mai said, she’d probably end up personally sabotaging them.

“That’s why I’m saying we do interviews! You could totally interview for me. You’re a great judge of character, I have complete faith in you.”

_No, you shouldn’t, I’m incredibly selfish_ Mai thought.

“Zuko, only you can judge if a person makes you feel comfortable.” Mai said rolling her eyes.

“Alright, alright. But I don’t want to go on tons of dates, what if we did the interviews, and you narrow it down to 5 candidates, and then I just go on 5 dates?”

“5? No, I can’t do all your dirty work for you! And that’s A LOT of pressure on me. 50.”

“50?! That’s way too many, I won’t be able to differentiate one from the other! 10.”

“30”

“15”

“25”

“20”

“Fine”

“Fine”

The two glared at each other until they started laughing.

“Alright well now that that’s settled, I’ve narrowed down Capital City’s upper circle, and a little bit beyond the Capital’s borders. I could expand to the upper circle of farther cities next, do you have a preference?” Mai was efficient, treating her task as a job. It made it easier to ignore the circumstances.

“How would you feel about looking into Ba Sing Se’s upper circle?” Zuko asked.

“Ba Sing Se? I guess we could, I don’t have much information about the nobles there though, I don’t even know how I’d go about finding that.” Mai said thoughtfully.

“How about some ground research?” Zuko supplied.

“What are you implying Zuko?”

_Here goes nothing_ Zuko thought. _Alright, remember, smooth, nonchalant. Mai wouldn’t want me to make it a big deal so I won’t._

“The Balance Day Ball is next week. I want you to come with me. If you want to, only if you’re comfortable.”

“Oh, that’s next week?”

“Yeah, in the palace at Ba Sing Se. It’s King Kuei’s turn to host the annual gala. All of the important Earth Kingdom nobles will be there, should be a good time to scout, right? Plus I’m expected to bring a date.”

Mai’s heart skipped a beat. _It’s not a real date, don’t get your hopes up_ Mai thought to herself.

“Are you sure you want to bring me?”

“Of course, we had fun those years we went together. I can understand if you don’t like the small talk and the schmoozing, but the food is good, and making fun of the other guests is even better. Aang and the gang will be there, so that’s cool.” Zuko tried to play it off, but he really hoped she would say yes.

“Hmmmmm. But what will I wear?” Mai said with a coy smile.

“So you’ll come?!” Zuko said excitedly “I’ll have our palace tailor come and measure you today, I’ll have a gown made for you.”

“I was only kidding Zuko, I have some gowns I can rewear-“

“Nope, too late, we’re getting you a new dress. And jewelry.”

“Zuko, no, I can’t accept that!” Although if Mai was honest with herself, she was enjoying his spoiling.

“It’s been years since I’ve given you a present. Think of it as 6 years worth of birthday and new years presents.” Zuko grinned cheekily.

“Alright, alright I accept. But I hope you don’t expect me to reciprocate. I can’t afford 6 years worth of birthday and new years presents fit for a Fire Lord.”

“Fine by me, we leave Thursday morning, the celebration is Saturday afternoon.”

Zuko couldn’t fight his grin for the rest of the day. He felt like he was 16 again when he asked Mai on their first date. But the best part, Mai couldn’t fight hers either.

***

Even on one of the Fire Nations best and fastest airships, the journey to Ba Sing Se took up most of the day. Zuko and Mai spent most of the trip sipping tea, playing pai sho (which Zuko eventually took an interest in) and talking about anything and everything. It was hard to believe that their conversation about starting over happened just 4 weeks ago, they were best friends hanging out as if the 6 years apart were nothing. Except it wasn’t nothing, their friendship was even better now because they both grew in their own ways. It felt good, more than good, it felt right, like it was where they belonged. Seeing each other every day, spending meals together, talking about their frustrations, solving problems together, laughing, joking...how did they survive without each other? They say sometimes its not a matter of time, it’s a matter of timing. Zuko and Mai met when they were so young, too young and immature, but fate had a way of bringing them back together again, once they grew into better people. People more ready to love each other.

By the time they landed in Ba Sing Se it was already nighttime. They went straight to the villa designated for the Fire Nation’s royal family to get settled in and rest, however once they realized the sleeping situation, rest was a far way off. The villa had a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, an area for the royal guards to sleep, and a lavish master bedroom. Upon realizing the situation, Mai and Zuko immediately began to argue.

“Mai, there’s no way I’m going to let you sleep on the floor” Zuko said for the 5th time.

“And there’s no way _I’M_ going to let _YOU_! You’re the Fire Lord, I’m only here as a guest because YOU brought me here.” Mai argued.

“And I can’t let a guest of mine sleep on the floor!”

Zuko started setting up the mats and blankets on the ground.

“You know what? I miss sleeping on the floor. Reminds me of my fugitive days.” Zuko smirked at Mai.

Mai laughed internally, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She waited until the right moment, as soon as Zuko finished setting up the floor, she hopped into the blanket cackling like a mad woman. Zuko looked at her in shock, until his face melted into a tender look. _Spirits she’s adorable_ he thought.

“Fine. If you’re sleeping on the floor, then I’m sleeping with you.” And before he could think through what he just said, he lies down next to Mai, looking at her innocently. She gets up and tries to lift him.

“you’re being ridiculous, get on the bed!”

“you’re being ridiculous, stop-haha-hey I’m ticklish there!” Ha, silly Zuko, revealing his weaknesses.

Mai started attacking him mercilessly, tickling him into submission, until they started wrestling on the ground, laughing the whole way. Eventually they got tired and with flushed faces, both lying on the floor shoulder to shoulder they look at each other.

“Truce?” Zuko smiled.

“Truce.” Mai agreed.

“There’s no point in both of us sleeping on the floor, we can both sleep on the bed. It’s massive enough for the both of us to sleep without having to even touch each other.”

“….Okay.”

The two clean up their mess of blankets from the floor and prepare to get into bed. _Funny, it feels like we’re a married couple, going through our nighttime routines. Its…peaceful_ they thought. After getting into bed they realized a fundamental difference in the Earth Kingdom versus the Fire Nation. Being rooted on an archipelago of volcanoes, the Fire Nation always ran a little warmer than the others. This Villa wasn’t doing anything for the Earth Kingdom’s evening chill.

“Mai”

“Y-yes?”

“I can hear your teeth chattering.”

“My t-teeth are not-t chat-t-t-tering”

“C’mon Mai, we both know you like it warm. I’m like a portable furnace, scoot closer.”

Did Zuko feel bad that Mai was cold? Of course. Was he also yearning for Mai’s touch? Maybe. Did he miss the way they would cuddle during their stolen palace naps? Perhaps. Was he selfishly using Mai’s cold to satisfy both of those needs? Definitely.

“…are you-u su-ure?” To prove a point, Zuko crossed the entire length of the bed to get to Mai.

“mmmmm this already feels so much warmer.” Mai said, glad Zuko couldn’t see her in the dark.

Zuko hesitated, but not for long “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“…yes”

Very carefully Zuko put his arms around Mai, and while at first Mai stiffened, she slowly relaxed into his embrace, remembering simpler times.

“Goodnight Mai”

“Goodnight Zuko”

***

They woke up still wrapped up in each other’s arms, legs entwined as well. Trying to prolong the contact, they both pretended to snooze, both ignoring that they knew the other was awake. It wasn’t until Mai shifted slightly and Zuko felt her hips brush against his morning glory that he forced himself up before he could lose his remaining self-control. Fighting the disappointment, they say their good mornings and get ready for the day ahead of them.

It’s mostly a free day for everyone to relax and get ready for the Balance Day Ball the next day. They start off with a planned brunch with the rest of the gang at Uncle Iroh’s tea shop, then free afternoon, finishing up the day with dinner at King Kuei’s palace. Mai hasn’t seen Uncle Iroh in so long, she convinced Zuko to take a pit stop to the market to get him a gift. After shopping around for an hour, they found the perfect gift, a wall hanging tapestry showcasing all four elements, a special handwoven work that was made to commemorate Balance Day. Because of their impromptu shopping trip, by the time they got to the tea shop, the whole gang had already arrived. Zuko and Mai were greeted by Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and her boyfriend, Satoru, and after much hugging, they all sat down for lunch. Anytime everyone got together it was like no time had passed, it never took long for the friends to start making fun of each other, or reminiscing on old times. But of course, just like any group of friends, there’s sure to be awkward moments.

“Katara, is that a different necklace?” Iroh inquired as Aang and Katara’s faces lit up.

“Yes! It is! Aang carved it for me.” Katara answered, beaming and reaching out to hold Aang’s hand.

“wait, a new necklace? A new necklace that Aang **_carved_** for you? YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Toph exploded.

“I don’t get it…what does the necklace mean?” Satoru asked Sokka, as his girlfriend was currently seething.

“Water tribe custom, it’s a betrothal necklace. It means Aang proposed to Katara and she accepted.” Sokka filled in helpfully.

Everyone immediately started congratulating Aang and Katara, getting up from their seats and giving the couple hugs. Zuko had completely forgotten all about his and Aang’s conversation about the avatar’s plans to propose to his long time girlfriend. He was glad it all worked out.

“Story time! How did Aang propose!!” Suki gushed.

“Well we were at the South pole, we had planned to be there for a few weeks before coming here so I was already excited to be with my home tribe, it had been so long since we spent so much time there. At first it was great, but then after the 3rd day I realized Aang was acting kind of weird. He kept asking about where Sokka was, and then where my dad was, and he would get disappointed when they were busy, or how any time they were free we were always gathered into large groups. I was getting a little annoyed, like he wasn’t spending enough time with me, just eager to talk to the leaders of the southern water tribe, I assumed he was focusing on avatar business. I tried to be understanding, until he started disappearing for hours at a time, claiming he was meditating. But I already knew all of his mediating habits, and it was beyond that. We actually ended up getting into a huge fight, me accusing him of lying to me, him saying I wasn’t trusting him….it wasn’t pretty. But the next day Aang finds me, apologizes and says he’ll show me what he’s been working on. So we start flying on Appa and at first I have no idea where we’re headed, until we land and I realize we were on the iceberg where Aang and I first met! It turns out the iceberg floated around so much, Aang was spending all that time away from me looking for it and he wanted it to be a surprise for me once he found it. And then he started this whole speech about how I saved him, how fate brought us together the day we met and how we’ve come so far and I was crying and he got down on one knee and here we are.” Katara’s eyes were shining while everyone cheered and ‘aww’d.

“Of course afterwards I realized that he was looking for my brother and my dad to get their blessing.”

“That’s so romantic!” Suki coo’d.

“Hey, don’t be getting any ideas, not all of us can be as romantic as Aang here.” Sokka said half joking, half serious.

“Oh Sokka, it doesn’t need to be romantic, as long as it’s genuine.” Suki replied.

“Yes! You guys should get engaged! Everyone should get engaged. Ever since Aang proposed I just want all my friends to get proposed to so that everyone can be as happy as I am right now.” A new chorus of ‘awww’s followed.

“So who do you think will be next? Definitely won’t be me.” Toph said as Satoru blushed.

“Zuko and Mai?” Suki suggested.

“oh, that’s not- I mean we’re-“ Mai started.

“Yeah! Speaking of stories, how did you guys get back together?” Katara asked.

“….uh, we’re not...” Zuko muttered.

The friends had always been open and honest with each other, normally a question like Katara’s would be fair game, no story was ever not shared, but she quickly realized her mistake.

“oh geez, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed- I mean you’re both here together so I- okay shutting up now.” She trailed off.

“It’s fine. We’re just friends. Actually, I’m helping Zuko” Mai took a look at him and he nodded “find a wife”

“What?!” the women exclaimed.

“Yeah, the Fire Sages reached out to me, I actually have to get married by my 25th birthday.”

“WHAT?!” this time the men joined in.

“That’s insane! That’s 8 months from now.” Sokka pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s why Mai’s been helping me. She’s here as my friend date for the Balance Day Ball, but she’s also going to scope out some of the noble women here in Ba Sing Se.”

“Who better to find someone well suited for Zuko than someone who has already dated him.” Mai said intending it to be a joke, but instead it sounds sarcastic and humorless.

Awkward silence ensues for a long, uncomfortable moment.

“That’s really nice of you Mai.” Katara is still trying to make up for her flub up which resulted in this mess, and Suki picks up the hint, coming to her rescue.

“Well you can’t spend this whole weekend working on finding someone for Zuko, we were thinking of doing a spa day, just the girls, want to come with? Nothing like a day of pampering right before a ball.” Suki supplies, successfully diverting the attention from the awkwardness.

“That sounds like a lot of fun” Mai said, she didn’t exactly match Suki’s enthusiasm, but she was sincere.

“Zuko, join us in our men only man time! We’re going to an underground bending tournament, benders get into 2 teams of 3 and have to knock the other team off the platform.”

“Is it a good idea to go to an illegal underground tournament with the Fire Lord and the Avatar?” Satoru questioned.

“Sure it is! I have the perfect disguises for them.”

“Sokka! That’s not the point.” Katara reasoned.

“It’ll be fine! Just a bunch of guys throwing rocks at each other. Anyway, do we have any more meat baos left?”

The group finished up their brunch and after bidding Iroh a “see you tomorrow at the ball” the friends split into two and headed off to their destinations. The girls get situated at the spa, reserving a private package so they can gossip while soaking in red clay mud.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to go to an underground bending tournament Toph.” Suki teased.

“Eh those sissies have nothing on me. Watching other people bend looses it’s appeal when you know you’re better than them.”

“It feels so nice to have girl time.” Katara sighed “I’m sorry Mai, but it’s killing me. What’s going on between you and Zuko?”

Mai was conflicted. She avoided telling Ty Lee what was going on, her friend had a habit of over-reacting and then trying to instigate and wing-woman something out of nothing. Or at least that’s what she told herself. The truth is, admitting her feelings made it all the more real. She was so used to burying everything deep down, she was a pro at it, able to convince herself her feelings didn’t exist. To say it out loud, to tell someone else, there was no more hiding after that. But looking at her old friends, seeing them and embracing them after so long, her first friends who were real and genuine and not just bonded to her because of fear, remembering that they became friends because Zuko had brought them together, recognizing that this is true friendship. She wanted to let go, let go of all the thoughts and emotions that have been plaguing her since she first saw Zuko a month ago. But to admit it was to acknowledge the truth, and the truth was

“I’m in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you have been enjoying reading!! Just wanted to note I have changed the rating on this story from General to Teen and up due to some…developments later in this story. I’ll be honest, I don’t really know the difference between teen and up vs mature, but I promise it won’t be anything explicit. I hope that doesn’t change anything for you all!
> 
> And yes, the underground bending tournament is a precursor to the pro-bending matches in Legend of Korra. It’s still rough, no real rules or referies, but it’s the genesis of the sport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai spills all, but not to the person who needs to hear it.

“AAAHHH!!” “I knew it!! Does he know?” “Why are you helping the man you love find a wife?” The three other girls started rapid firing questions.

“Please stop.” This was way too much all at once. Mai was still new at talking about her feelings and getting bombarded after revealing her biggest secret of the past 6 years? Instant regret.

“Sorry Mai. We aren’t just looking for gossip, it just sounds like the task you’ve undertaken might be a lot considering…we can stop talking about it if you want, but we’re always here to listen.” Katara said.

Hmmmm, I take it back, Mai thought, maybe it wasn’t so bad sharing her feelings. So she started from the beginning and told them what’s been happening between her and Zuko for the past 4 weeks.

“So at what point did you fall back in love with him?” Toph asked once Mai finished her story.  
“To be honest, I don’t think I ever stopped loving him.”  
“Even after not seeing each other for years?” Mai nodded.

“I don’t think I’ve ever stopped, not since I was a little girl.”  
“That’s so sweet!” Suki coo’d.  
“Spending time with him these past few weeks have been torture, sweet, sweet torture, but torture none the less. I don’t know why I thought I could do this, why I volunteered in the first place.”  
“It’s not too late, you could always tell him the truth, I’m sure he’d want to marry you!” Katara pointed out.  
“I could, but there would always be this nagging feeling that he’s only doing it because he needs a wife.”  
“You think he doesn’t still have feelings for you?” Toph asked incredulously “if you ask me, just watching you two today I thought it was pretty clear he’s very into you.”  
“I agree with Toph. I’m so sorry I made things awkward at the tea shop, but I really did think you guys got back together! Not just from the fact that you came here together, but the way you would look at each other, how you just naturally gravitate towards each other, everything! He pulled out your chair for you, poured your tea, gave you his lychee berries! We all know that’s his favorite!” Katara was convinced Zuko was still in love with Mai.

“I don’t know, that’s just Zuko, isn’t it? He’s a gentleman, always sacrificing for people he cares about.” Mai said doubtfully.  
“I’m sure being Fire Lord has turned Zuko more chivalrous through the years, but I have never seen him pull out a chair for anyone.” Katara argued.  
“I once tried to sneak a couple lychee berries and he almost singed my eyebrows off.” Toph teased, half exaggerating but she learned her lesson that day.

“The Zuko I’ve known from when I was little was always sweet. Like how he always holds parasols for me even when his servants can, he’ll offer to carry things for me and even when I decline he’ll grab them anyway. Offering his cloak, or even his firebender body heat to keep me warm. He brushes hair out of my face, and when we’re relaxing in one of his gardens he’ll absentmindedly stroke my arm. When he hands me things he’ll brush his hand against mine. He’s a sweet guy by nature.”

The girls look at Mai incredulously.

“Again, the Zuko we know has NEVER done anything like that for any of us.” Toph deadpanned.  
“He does those things? He’s smoother than I gave him credit for.” Suki remarked, leading the other girls to laugh.  
“Mai, that’s above and beyond chivalry, if a guy does those things for a girl, that’s mean he’s into her.” Katara couldn’t believe Mai could be so dense, she and Zuko really deserved each other.

“Ugh this is what I get for growing up with Ty Lee and Azula, I don’t even know how to read signals from guys!” Mai was exasperated. Maybe the girls were right, maybe Zuko was still in love with her the way she was with him. Maybe he asked her because he actually did want to marry her. And she single-handedly ruined her chances.

“What am I going to do? What should I say to him? I rejected him, and then told him I’d help him. If I go back and say I want to be with him, what if he gets annoyed from all of my mixed signals? What if he doesn’t believe I really want to be with him?”  
“Start with all the reasons why you love him! Tell him your feelings clearly, we don’t want any more miscommunications.” Suki advised.  
“Yeah! It’s a proposal, right? Of sorts? Do what Aang did, give a mushy gushy speech about how much you love him.” Toph added.  
“Do you want to practice with us? It’ll be a little embarrassing, but at least you’ll get some of the embarrassment out of the way before you tell it to Zuko.” Katara suggested.

Oh this is beyond embarrassing, Mai was mortified. But if she backs out now, she’ll never work up the courage to face Zuko.

“Here goes.” Mai looked up at the ceiling, there was no way she can deliver this speech looking at the girls. “Zuko, we’ve grown and changed a lot through the years, but there are some things that will never change. When you don’t get something right away, you try again and again until you do. You’ll never stop rooting for the underdog. You’ll always wonder whether or not you’re making the right decision, but it’s always going to BE the right decision because you have a heart of gold. You’ll always make people’s hearts melt when you’re seen with your mother, because you’re the sweetest son in the world. Even when you’re not happy, you’ll always strive to make sure everyone else you care about is. These traits are what I admire most about you, and I know they’ll never change. But there’s something about me that will never change either, I will never stop loving you. I’ve been in love with you since I was a 10 year old girl, and I don’t think I’m ever going to stop.....” Mai trailed off “Too sappy?”

She looked towards the girls, the most embarrassed she’s ever been in her life, and starts laughing.

“Are you guys seriously crying right now?!” Katara and Suki started wiping their eyes furiously while Toph set the record straight, she was not crying…she just got some mud in her eyes.

“After hearing a speech like that, Zuko will have no doubts about making you his Fire Lady!” Katara beamed.

The girls continued their spa day, convincing Mai to give them more details, teasing Suki on when Sokka will propose, finding out about Katara’s wedding planning, asking Toph about her metalbending academy….the perfect afternoon.

***  
The guys of the group left the underground bending arena pumped, discussing the events of the tournament while walking back to their respective guest villas.

“Did you see how those two earthbenders on the Platypus Bears team knocked off that one firebender from the Eel Hounds?” Satoru was amped up.  
“Not as cool as that one waterbender with the Polar Bear Dogs who knocked them out in the final by freezing some of the water in their water whip.” Sokka argued.  
“How was that hit not illegal?” Aang pointed out.  
“It’s an underground bending tournament, there’s no such thing as an illegal hit!”  
“I’m with Aang. To be honest, I think the concept of the tournament is pretty cool, I think it could become big and even legal, but they would definitely need to enforce some rules.” Zuko added.

The boys continued talking excitedly until Sokka mentioned he had to go pick up something from the tailor before heading home. Aang wanted to get back to Appa and Momo, something about taking them out for a fly, while Satoru had to finish some schematics he was working on, but Zuko offered to go with Sokka. They chatted on the way there, filling each other in on Water Tribe and Fire Nation business. Once they arrived at the tailor, Sokka was able to get the tunic he requested, claiming to Zuko he had to get the sleeves taken out to make room for his ever growing biceps.

“It’s been a while since I wore sleeves for something, but I figured only the classiest for the Balance Day Ball.” Sokka claimed.

Sokka and Zuko had grown close over the years. Aang was great company and an amazing friend, but Sokka and Zuko were closer in age and naturally got along better. They’ve had many heart to heart talks, leaving no line un-crossed, so it was pretty easy for Sokka to recognize when something was up with Zuko. Once they were walking back, Sokka decided to strike.

“So, what’s all that with Mai?” He wiggled his eyebrows as Zuko gave a large exaggerated sigh.  
“I don’t even know” then he told Sokka all of the events of the past month.  
“That’s rough buddy. How do you feel about everything?”  
“It’s terrible! I mean, it’s awesome spending so much time with her but its terrible! I can feel the tension, there’s so much left unsaid between us.”  
“Do you still have feelings for her?” Sokka asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Of course I do! Geez I’m such a sap. I haven’t stopped loving her from when I was a kid. I have no idea what to do. I asked her to marry me, but she turned me down, not that I blame her, that proposal went all wrong. But to make things worse, now she’s trying to help me find a partner, which probably means she isn’t into me, or at least, not anymore.”  
“Eh, you don’t know that. Did you tell her your feelings clearly? Or did you just say ‘hey, I need a wife, wanna be her?”  
“I can’t remember, it all happened so fast, I wasn’t expecting her to interrupt my breakfast with a betrothal letter. I didn’t have time to plan what to say.”

“What would you have said if you did have time to plan?” Sokka loved being a wingman, he was the main reason Satoru was able to ask Toph out. He just wanted his friends to be happy.

“I guess I would go into all the reasons why I love her. I love how she always stays calm, even in the most dangerous situations. I know most of the time she seems uncaring or apathetic, but she’s the most caring person I know, and you can always see her real emotions in her eyes or in the quirk of her lips when she tries to hold in her laughter. I love it when she’s vulnerable with me and how through the years she’s been working on letting herself be more vulnerable with other people too. I love how even though she has every reason to with the way she was raised, she would never resent Tom-Tom. She loves him more than anything in the world and raises him better than their own parents. I love how she always believes in me, even when I don’t have the strength to. Spirits Sokka. I love her so much, I love her more than I love myself.”

“Wow. That really IS rough buddy. You got it bad.” Sokka was at a loss for words.  
“Yeah thanks man, you said that already.” Zuko said sarcastically “Now what should I do?”  
“Hmmmm well all we have to go on is that she offered to help you find someone, which, if you ask me, no person alive would offer to help her friend find a wife if she still had feelings for him.” Sokka always told Zuko what he honestly thought, even if it would hurt him.  
“Great, so I have no chance?”  
“I wouldn’t say that, if she’s had feelings for you before, she could have feelings for you again.”  
“so what should I do?”

Sokka took a moment to think, but they don’t call him the idea guy for nothing.

“Aha! You act interested in the noble women Mai introduces you to! I’m assuming you haven’t really shown interest in them so far, right?”  
“No, I haven’t. But I don’t see how this plan will help me.”  
“Oh, it’ll help you, it’s the perfect plan! If she acts jealous, that means she still has feelings for you, whether she realizes it or not. When that happens, you up the ante, flirt more, do whatever it is that made Mai fall for you in the first place.”  
“Okay, maybe, but what if she doesn’t act jealous?”  
“That’s the best part! If she doesn’t act jealous, then you can easily play it off. After all you’re just showing interest in the thing she’s helping you with. And worse comes to worst, you take a genuine interest in the other women, and take one step closer to getting over Mai.”

Zuko thought about it. The plan did seem to suit his needs, but the thought of getting over Mai twisted his heart painfully. But maybe that was a sign, maybe he had to get over her to make the pain ease.

“Alright, I’ll try it” Zuko conceded. Sokka put an arm around his shoulders, trying his best to console Zuko.  
“You know, I really do hope things work out for you guys. In my true opinion, I don’t think she’s ever stopped loving you, just as you never stopped loving her.” Sokka said truthfully.  
“you really think so?”  
“Yeah, I do. But I don’t want to see you getting hurt. This plan is just to make sure, I don’t want you to rush into confessing your feelings before the time is right.”  
“Thanks Sokka, you’re a good friend.”

The two punched each other, their way of being affectionate. Soon they reached their guest villas , parting to get ready for their dinner at the palace.

***

As a result of Zuko’s detour with Sokka, by the time he returned to the villa Mai was finishing up getting ready. They greeted each other as Zuko started to get ready himself, noticing that Mai looked deep in thought. She was thinking about her conversation with the girls, and mustering up the courage to tell Zuko what she told them. Once Zuko was ready they sat in the sitting room together, waiting until the appropriate time to leave for the palace. Wanting to put Sokka’s plan into action, Zuko started talking, not realizing Mai had something she wanted to say herself.

“It’s nice of King Kuei to invite us to a small dinner gathering. Who did you say was going to be there tonight?” Zuko asked, knots in his stomach.  
“Oh, the gang as usual, and a few noble families.” Mai was caught off guard, she was so focused on what she was going to say that getting interrupted before she could say it left her faltering.  
“Are any of the noble women on our list going to be there?” Zuko was studying Mai intensely.   
Oh no, Mai thought, he’s never asked something like that before.  
“Lady Sarsun will be there. Oh and Princess Kaori.” Zuko found his opening.  
“Princess Kaori? I’ve been on a couple dates with her before. She’s really, uh…nice! It’ll be great talking to her again. Maybe she’ll be a good candidate.” Zuko grimaced inwardly at the lie.

Mai felt her heart drop. She was too late, even if Zuko still had feelings for her when he asked her to marry him, they were all squashed by now from her stubbornness. It’s best to just stick to the plan and wing woman Zuko, even if it shatters her heart to pieces in the process. So she did what she knows best, and schooled her expression into one of boredom.

“Yeah, she has a good reputation. A union would build a stronger relationship between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.” The words tasted bitter coming out of Mai’s mouth.

Is this Mai encouraging me to pursue her? Zuko’s thoughts raced. But look at the ways she’s frowning, I think she’s upset, maybe she IS jealous. But if she were jealous why would she encourage me to court someone else? Maybe Sokka’s right, maybe I’m rushing things and I just need to wait for the right time. But what if I wait too long, what if its too late?

“Oh, good point. I guess I’ll talk-“ Zuko tried half-heartedly but Mai cut him off.  
“It looks like it’s time to leave. Let’s go.” Mai got up abruptly, ignoring the hand Zuko offered her, and headed straight for the door.

Zuko wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but he was sure of one thing, he messed up.

***  
The banquet started off great with King Kuei giving a small speech and seeking out Fire Lord Zuko as the first guest he greets. As he makes the rest of his rounds, Zuko and Mai make idle chit chat with the other party guests, ignoring the awkward air between them. Zuko noticed Princess Kaori pretty early in the night, but not wanting to worsen things with Mai, he decided to steer clear. But the encounter is inevitable, once they run out of people to talk to, Mai whispers in his ear

“Why don’t you go talk to Princess Kaori over there? You’re interested in her, aren’t you?” Zuko studied Mai, she had her usual bored expression on, but Zuko could tell it wasn’t right.  
“Eh, I’m not in a rush to go talk to her.”  
“Really? You seemed to be in a rush earlier.” Mai’s calm façade was cracking, just a little bit.  
“If I’m remembering correctly, you were the one pushing me to.” Zuko glares back, he can see the warning signs in Mai’s eyes, but he can’t help it, he loves riling her up, especially when she’s been acting so cold towards him.  
“Well maybe if you were man enough to find yourself a wife I wouldn’t-“ Mai started, about to cross into dangerous territory when someone clears their throat from behind them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, I just wanted to say hi to Fire Lord Zuko.” Princess Kaori bowed, with a smile on her face, and bowing next to her was another woman dressed in fine silks.  
“Hi Princess Kaori” Zuko said with a slight bow of his own “this is my friend, Mai.” Zuko emphasized friend.  
“Nice to meet you Lady Mai” Kaori bowed in return “and this is my dear friend, Sarsun.”  
“Lady Sarsun, pleasure to meet you.”

There was an awkward pause until Kaori decided to break it.

“Lady Mai-“ Kaori started  
“Please, just Mai is fine.” She said with a fake smile, she couldn’t stand these pretentious nobles.  
“Hm, Mai then. Why do I feel like you’re so familiar?” Princess Kaori continued.  
“That’s because Mai and I used to date.” Zuko intervened.  
“Used to?” Sarsun added, amusement in her eyes.  
“We’re just friends now.” Mai curtly cut in.  
“Hmm, yes Fire Lord Zuko is very good at keeping past relationships cordial.” Kaori drawled, she was skirting a fine line, the proper way of conversing with a Fire Lord. Mai had to fight hard not to roll her eyes.

“Oh, I remember! Your father founded the New Ozai Society, right?” Mai stiffened at Sarsun’s words.  
“That was YOUR father?” Kaori exclaimed, her words dripping with judgement.  
“Yeah! I heard he got put in prison!” Sarsun was outwardly laughing.

Mai needed to get out of there, now. Her composure had already been on the brink, and this just pushed her over. But she couldn’t show disrespect to a princess, especially when she was there as a representative of the Fire Nation, specifically the Fire Lord’s date. She started turning to leave, but Zuko put his arm around her, stopping her.

“Yes, he is in prison, in a cell right next to MY father.” Zuko said in a loud clear voice, attracting the attention of several other dinner guests “But I find that familial lineage doesn’t matter when a person’s actions quite clearly indicate their true beliefs. For example, Mai’s father is in prison, but I trust her with my life, I would trust her with the entire future of the Fire Nation. As for you, Lady Sarsun, your family have been elected officials of Ba Sing Se for generations, but you haven’t exhibited any behavior worthy of my respect. I’d rather spend a lifetime with a daughter of a traitor than stand in your company for another minute. Let’s go Mai.”

At Zuko’s words, the entire banquet hall fell silent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sokka grinning, giving him a thumbs up, while Katara and Aang smile warmly at him, pride in their eyes. Mai couldn’t keep the shocked expression off her face, as Zuko turned her around, and with his arm still around her, he marched them out. Mai’s heart was racing and melting at the same time. Zuko stood up for me, she thought, he stood up for me in front of two noble women he thought of as candidates. He talked back to a Princess, what if that damages his reputation?!

Once they found a secluded balcony a little ways away from the banquet hall Zuko finally released Mai, and she immediately turned to face him.

“I am so sorry Zuko, this is all my fault.” Said Mai.  
“What are you talking about? Nothing about what just happened was your fault.”  
“You stood up for me to Kaori and Sarsun, what if word reaches King Kuei and it injures the Fire Nation’s relationship with the Earth Kingdom? You’ve worked so hard on restoring it! Plus, they were candidates to be your future bride.”

Zuko took Mai’s hand in an effort to comfort her after seeing her panicked expression. After all of those nasty things the other girls said, Mai was worried about him? Worried about the Fire Nation! He was more sure now than ever, there’s no one more perfect than Mai.

“First of all, you don’t need to worry about my relationship with King Kuei, we’re good friends and after working together for eight years, I highly doubt some nonsensical drama between me, his niece, and his niece’s friend will ruin any of that.” Then Zuko took Mai’s other hand as well “Second, I could never be with someone who makes fun of other people based on their circumstances, especially when that person is someone I care about deeply.” Looking into Mai’s face, Zuko felt a pull at his heartstrings.

Their lips were so close, it would be so easy to- no, I shouldn’t. Instead, Zuko pulled Mai in for a hug, that Mai responded to by hugging Zuko even more tightly. She hoped he would get what she meant, how much she appreciated his words, through the gesture.

Zuko continued “Mai, if its too much choosing a wife for me…”

Mai didn’t want to think about what he was implying, if she didn’t continuing helping him, that would mean she gets less time with him. She didn’t know which was worse.

“No, I’ll continue helping you until we get the job done. Just like how you had my back in there, I have yours.” Mai said, attempting a smile as best she could.

“Thank you, Mai.”  
“No, thank you, Zuko. What you said in there…it was good to hear. I’m really grateful to have such an amazing friend like you.”  
“I meant every word.”

The two smiled at each other, a real smile. They started talking about other things, slipping back into their regular rhythm of being best friends. After a while had passed and they both sufficiently calmed down, they decided to return to the party, not wanting to offend the earth king any further. Kaori and Sarsun wisely stayed away from them for the rest of the night, while the gang praised Zuko on his moving speech. Soon, it was time to head back to the guest villa, and just like the night before, Zuko and Mai cuddled in their bed, except this time, Mai didn’t need any convincing.

***  
Zuko woke up before Mai, but elected to stay in bed and watch her sleep peacefully. Once she opened her eyes and caught him staring he blushed, but didn’t look away.

“Good morning”  
“Hmmmmmm good morning” Mai stifled a yawn.  
“Excited for the Balance Day Ball?”  
“Hmm if it’s anything like last night, where you told off a bunch of pretentious snarky nobles, then yeah, I’m a little excited.”  
Zuko chuckled “I’ll try to keep things interesting for you.”  
Mai’s gaze turned coy “I look forward to it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko and Mai enjoyed a lazy early morning until he eventually got up to do some training like he would normally do at the palace. Aang, Katara and Toph decided to join him while the others watched, like old times. After lunch the group parted to get ready for the Balance Day Ball. Zuko was dressed lavishly, ready for an official appearance as Fire Lord, even though the Earth kingdom was the host for this ball, the leaders of the other nations were expected to give speeches before the festivities officially commenced. Mai was dressed extravagantly with jewelry to match and Zuko couldn’t keep his eyes off her, she was stunning. The outfit and jewelry was a little over whelming but she decided to enjoy the luxury, it had been a while and she had to admit being spoiled felt a little nice. But however nice Mai was feeling, it disappeared as they made their way to the palace, where the ball was to be held.

Zuko and Mai had long decided to walk to the palace, it was barely a few blocks away from where they were staying, and their guards agreed to slowly trail behind them. It was on this short stroll that they heard the gossip from passer-bys, some also headed to the ball, but none of them noticing Zuko and Mai.

“Did you hear? Fire Lord Zuko is looking for a wife!” “I heard he’s scouting out some nobles at the ball!” “The most powerful eligible bachelor, especially now that the avatar is engaged” “please, Fire Lord Zuko has always been 10 times sexier than Avatar Aang” “Just imagine sleeping with him, how hot that would be”

Mai took a look at Zuko and saw him blushing red from embarrassment. It’s cute, she thought, Zuko was always insecure about the scar on his face, thinking he would never be seen as good-looking, it took a lot of convincing for him to finally accept that she thought he was incredibly attractive. But even now, Zuko still gets embarrassed when he hears any flattery about him, especially when its about his appearance.

“Oh but I heard he attended his majesty’s banquet last night with Lady Mai.” “His ex?” “Would she be right as a Fire lady? Her family used to govern Omashu when it was New Ozai. The Earth Kingdom is still sensitive about it.” “I think the Fire Lord could do better”

Zuko’s face instantly turned to a grimace.

“Don’t listen to them Mai, they’re just ignorant like those ferret faced baboons we talked to yesterday.”  
“Yeah, you’re right, let’s just get to the palace.” Mai smiled half-heartedly.

***

If they thought the banquet from last night was lavish, it was nothing compared to the extravagance of the ballroom today. Half of the room was occupied by long tables with tall, stunning floral centerpieces. The chairs surrounding the table looked to be airbrushed with real gold, each individual seat looking like a small throne. The plates and cutlery were diamond encrusted, shining in the ambient light. The other half of the grand room had a stage set up, but as the day turned to evening it would eventually convert into a wide dance floor. Vines of cherry blossoms hung from the chandeliers casting a faint, light pink warm hue around the room. Every year the great ball would grow in grandeur, and next year was the Fire Nation’s turn to host, Zuko didn’t know how they would top this.

As they made their way in they heard even more rumors about them, but Zuko worked to steer Mai away from any of the dramatic gossipers, taking it upon himself to protect Mai from any more ego shattering comments. Not that he thought she couldn’t take it, she could take care of herself, she’s the strongest woman he knows, but he wanted today to be a romantic date like they used to have to hopefully stir up some of Mai’s old feelings.

“Sorry, in being associated with me, you sometimes have to put up with the haters.” Zuko said apologetically.  
“Yeah, I remember. I pity your future Fire Lady, she’ll need to have a thick skin.”  
“If she can handle things half as well as you can, she’ll be fine.” Zuko smiled at Mai.  
“Oh enough with the flattery you flirt.” She laughed and playfully swatted his arm.  
“So” Mai continued, although hesitantly “are we scouting amongst the noble women? Obviously the gossiping ones are out.”  
“No, I was thinking we take a break from all that today. Let’s make this ball just about you and me…and, you know, the world peace Balance Day represents.” Mai blushed, happy beyond reason.

One of the Earth King’s attendants approached the couple, and bowing said

“Greetings Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai. The ceremony will begin shortly, they are expecting you to join the rest of the leaders on the stage.”  
“Thank you, I’ll come after escorting my date to her seat.”

The attendant bowed and left as Zuko and Mai started for the head table.

“It’s just the nation leaders and their significant others at the head table, so you can sit with Katara while Aang and I are on stage for the speeches.”  
“I know Zuko, this isn’t my first rodeo.” Mai said with a smirk, giving his hand a tight squeeze before taking her seat.

Zuko smiled gratefully, despite the experience he’s gained over the years, he’s still not the most comfortable with public speaking, he knew Mai was trying to reassure him before his speech. Again Zuko thought things were so easy with Mai. On this way to the platform where the podium sat, he once again heard party guests whispering about the rumors and felt his anger rising. He couldn’t let this go, it would be one thing if they were just gossiping about him and his inability to find a wife, but they were openly bashing Mai, and that he cannot stand for.

He joined Aang and Hakoda on stage, exchanging pleasantries until King Kuei and the rest of the world leaders joined them. Zuko was still fuming when the speeches started, he could barely pay attention to what his comrades were saying. So instead of seething in silence, Zuko decided to run through his speech in his head again, but as he did he slowly realized his heart wasn’t in it. He had an idea, but it was risky, it was an impulse reaction to what was going on. He always wrote his own speeches, preferring they were genuine, but he would run them by a team of experienced speech writers before giving it, if he changed his speech now at the last minute he could look like an idiot. Before he could make a final decision, it was his turn to step up to the podium.

“Good afternoon people of all nations.”

Before Zuko could continue, he heard it again, the murmuring of gossiping hog-monkeys. He felt his blood boil and the decision was made, he’s defending his woman. He took his speech notes sheet and with a little bit of firebending, tossed it into the air as it turned to ash. The whispering ceased, he captivated everyone’s attention as they were left wondering what the Fire Lord was doing.

“Today is the 8th anniversary of our most important international holiday, Balance Day. It celebrates the end of the hundred year war, a war started by my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin. When remembering history, it is important to remember why tragedies happen, and how we can avoid them in the future. Why did Sozin start the war? It’s because he judged the other nations, nations he never visited, people he never met, and based on his judgments, based on what he thought was right, he decided to destroy them. He thought he knew where they came from and believed them to be weak, but unlike Sozin, Azulon and Ozai I have travelled the world, lived among the nation’s peoples and I learned how strong the nations really are. This war was raged based on the idea that one person could judge others and decide what was best for people he never met. After all the tragedy this war has wrought, you would think our collective nations would learn better, but I have heard you. There are people in this room who see someone, assume they know them, and judge them unfit for some role they’ve assumed for them. There is no person who is defined by their nation, no person defined by their ancestry, no person who can be defined by anything but their decisions, by their actions and by their words. I hope that on this Balance Day we can remember to stop passing judgement on others, especially those whom we have never met.”

Applause erupted and Zuko paused until it died down.

“To directly address the rumors being circulated, some of which are accurate, many of which are wrong and inappropriate. Yes, I am required to find a wife soon, however that is no one’s business but my own. I have dedicated my life to restoring the proper glory of the Fire Nation. I have worked tirelessly to help resolve the imbalance my forefathers created, starting a new legacy. You have all trusted me in keeping that promise, and so I ask all of you to trust me now. When I do find a wife, she will be a woman most fit to be the Fire Lady of an ever-evolving Fire Nation. My wife will be just as dedicated as I am to working towards a more balanced world, and that is all you need to concern yourselves with. Thank you all for your support and respect, it is only through support and respect that we can continue the world peace we have been living in. Thank you.”

Zuko was met with deafening applause as he bowed. Once he got back to his seat on the stage he made eye contact with Mai and was surprised to find tears in hers. Happy tears. Thank the spirits. Aang delivered the final speech, leaving everyone excited for the celebration to commence. The world leaders made their way to the head table, and Zuko’s heart was racing the whole way. I didn’t run my speech by Mai, what if she wasn’t comfortable with him addressing the rumors? Zuko thought. He didn’t really need to worry, as soon as he got to the table Mai smirked at him, mirth in her eyes as she said 

“I don’t remember that being in your speech.” And she let out a rare, full out joyous laugh. Zuko’s heart melted at the sound and the sight of her.  
“I decided to take a few creative liberties at the last minute” he shrugged, grinning right back. Once he sat down Mai placed her hand over his under the table.  
“Really, thank you.” She said sincerely “I could see what you were doing. You’ll never cease to amaze me. You pulling that speech out of nowhere? Incredible.”  
“Oh I was sweating bullets the entire time. I also need to prepare for my speech team to murder me once we get back.”  
“Didn’t I already tell you? You got my back, I got yours, I’ll protect you from them” Mai teased.  
“Whew, well now I can relax” he joked and he picked up his wine glass, his first of many for that night.

The night wore on, the celebration got more lively, and the wine seemed never ending. Out of their elation from the speech, Zuko and Mai accepted all the toasts and cheers from the other party goers, drinking with every glass clink. It didn’t take long for the couple to lose count of how many drinks they consumed, and soon ideas they might not have even entertained turned into the best ideas they ever had. You would rarely see a Fire Lord dance, it’s only at small gatherings in the Capital City palace that a Fire Lord would engage in such an activity, but tonight Zuko was a force to be reckoned with on the dance floor. He danced the phoenix swipe with Katara, the camelephant strut with Toph, the dancing dragon with Aang, the flying lemur leap with Sokka, until he finally convinced Mai to free style dance with him. It was a mix of bending forms and capoeira, with twists and turns, hand holding and embracing. The longer Mai and Zuko danced, the more intimate their movements became, until eventually Suki convinced them to take a break. The two made their way back to the head table, yet another wine glass in hand.

“It is-s getti-ing craz-zy hot in he-ere” Zuko slurred through his words.  
“It is-s. Or, or, or ma-aybe its just yo-ou, ya know, caus-se you’re so ho-ot” Mai slurred back.  
“Touche. You’re hot-t-ter though.” Zuko leaned in close, booping Mai on the nose, making Mai giggle.  
“Lets-s cool down s-somewhere.” Mai said, looking around slowly.  
“Its already pas-st midnight. W-wanna go-o. Go-o ho-ome? Haha, go-o ho-ome.”  
“Oooooooookay!” Mai laughed and stood up, pulling Zuko along with her.

They wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders. Suki saw them slowly making their way to the exit.

“Sokka, do you think we should help them?”  
“Eh? Nah, their villa isn’t too far, and look, they have two guards trailing behind them, they’re fine.”

***

Their walk home took twice as long as it should have, but they were laughing and having a great time regardless. They were leaning on each other as they walked and stumbled along the path until Zuko tripped on a loose stone right in front of their villa leading to both of them falling, Mai landing on top of him.

“Fire Lord Zuko! Lady Mai!” The guards rushed towards them but Zuko held up a hand.  
“We’re fiiiiiine! Don’t worry” and the guards slowed down, keeping their distance.

The two couldn’t stop laughing, gazing into each other’s eyes until Mai rolled off him. Zuko got up first, slowly, then turned to Mai and offering his hand. She took it gratefully, and once she was up she realized just how close they were standing together, just looking at each other.

“You’re eyes…the way they reflect the moonlight…its beautiful” Mai said, entranced.  
“I was think-ing…the same thing…have your eyes always been this…striking?”  
“Only when I’m looking…at you.”

And suddenly they were leaning closer and closer until their lips met, soft and delicate at first, then growing in intensity. The guards cleared their throats, wanting to respect their privacy and look away, but needing to fulfill their duty to protect. Zuko and Mai broke away, and looking into each others’ eyes they saw desire reflected in them. The two rushed to the master room, getting into bed together. Mai didn’t need to worry about getting cold tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai woke up before Zuko and the first thing she notices is the pounding headache. Too much wine she thinks. The second thing she notices is her state of dress, or rather, lack thereof. The third thing she notices is the ache in her body, and though it was an ache she was familiar with, she hadn’t felt it in a long time. That’s when the panic sets in. As quickly and carefully as she can, so as to not wake up Zuko, Mai gets up to wash up and put on clothes. By the time she gets out of the bathroom, Zuko is up and out of bed with pajama pants on. Awkward silence descends upon the room as the two avoid all eye contact. They quietly pack up their things, getting everything in order for the airship back to Capital City. Before they leave the bedroom, Zuko finally says something.

“About last night…we can pretend it never happened.” It physically pained Zuko to say, but it would be better this way.  
“That would…probably be best.” Mai agreed, feeling much the same as Zuko. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it and instead said  
“Let’s get going, we told the gang we’d meet them at the tea shop at 10:00am, that’s in 30 minutes.”

As planned, they went to the teashop, moving mostly in silence, although not as awkward as their morning silence. After saying their goodbyes to the rest of the gang, as well as Uncle Iroh, they boarded their airship and headed home. Hopefully being back home will bring back the normalcy, and that what happens in Ba Sing Se stays in Ba Sing Se.

The airship ride was long, but the longer they were in the ship, the more the tension seemed to ease. They were both dedicated to making their friendship work so if they were going to pretend it didn’t happen, then it didn’t happen. Silence turned into strained conversation which made way into more normal, albeit dull chit chat. Finally, when they were just past halfway to their destination, they were able to slip back into the easy going attitude they normally had with each other in their down time, joking a bit, although they went out of their way to make sure they didn’t touch. Which was fine, until it resulted in an accident.

Zuko poured some tea to last them through the last leg of the journey. In his haste to pass the teacup to Mai without brushing their hands, he let go of it too soon, thinking Mai already had a grip on the cup. Unfortunately, the poor teacup clattered to the floor, hot tea and porcelain shards spreading out.

“I’m so sorry!” Zuko rushed to get it cleaned up but a servant standing nearby beat him to it.  
“It’s fine. We shouldn’t have to act like we’re walking on egg shells with each other, Zuko. You don’t have to avoid touching me completely.” Mai said, wanting to be straight to the point.  
“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Zuko shifted on his feet.  
“I appreciate it, I really do, but at the end of the day neither of us did anything wrong. Yeah, we were drunk, but what we did was consensual. Our ability to reason was a little impaired, but its fine, let’s just get over it.” Mai was tired of this awkward air, and Zuko was grateful she didn’t beat around the bush, it made things easier to cope with.  
“You’re right. It’s not like we had never done it before. We probably just did it because it was so familiar.” Zuko reasoned, trying to find an excuse that made sense, a way to give themselves an out so they didn’t have to talk about their feelings.  
“Right. Exactly. Now it’s over and done with. Thank you for the wonderful night, let’s leave it at that.”

They were able to go back to their normal selves completely after having reached that agreement. Yet, why did it leave them feeling so hollow inside?

***

It was back to work for both Zuko and Mai, she was to come at noon so that they can have lunch together as they usually did, but before that Zuko had to meet with his council.

“It was quite irresponsible of you to burn up your planned speech.” councilwoman Chu began. Here comes the scolding Zuko thought.  
“It was reckless, a reminder to the rest of the nations that you’re still a young Fire Lord.” councilman Naizem continued.  
“I may be young, but I have been on the throne for 8 years, I have experience. I have always written my own speeches, I do not see it as a problem.” Zuko stood up for himself, he respected his council, trusted their guidance, especially when he was newly crowned, but he would not allow them to berate him over this matter.  
“Councilman Naizem, perhaps you’re being too harsh. In truth, Fire Lord Zuko’s speech was well received and aptly portrayed the Fire Nation’s intentions for Balance Day.” Constable Sung was on Zuko’s side.  
“Thank you Constable Sung. Some of you were there, you had to have heard the gossiping and rumors I did. They were damaging my reputation, the reputation of my friend, and ultimately it would have reflected poorly on our nation. I had to quell those rumors and show what we stand for, and I believe I did it successfully and with class. That’s the last I want to hear of it, let’s move on.” Zuko stated with authority.

The council meeting continued on for a few hours until it was time to break for lunch. Zuko had been looking forward to it, he desperately wanted to maintain the balance of friendship (with a little flirtiness) he had established with Mai, and this lunch he was going to prove that he can, but before he could leave a few of his council members stopped him to speak.

“Fire Lord Zuko, a word, if you please.” Councilman Naizem requested.  
“Can I help you?” Zuko was a little peeved, he just wanted to get to lunch. Noticing his annoyance, Constable Sung cut in, knowing Naizem wouldn’t help the Fire Lord’s mood.  
“Some of the other council members and I were talking, and we wanted to make a suggestion. You’ve been working so tirelessly, but you don’t take enough time for yourself. We think you should take a vacation.”  
“What?” That was the last thing Zuko was expecting.  
“Yes, you have a hard role, the hardest role in the nation, maybe the world. But you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of your people.”

Zuko was about to refuse but paused, carefully considering Constable Sung’s words. He had a point, and Zuko hadn’t taken time for himself in years, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had.

“Thank you for your concern, I’m grateful for council members like you. I’ll consider it.” Zuko said with a slight bow of his head “now, I will take my leave.”

As quickly yet subtly as he could Zuko slipped out of the throne room and headed down the hall to the dining room. Finally, one on one time with…

“Zuko!! Hi!!” Ty Lee called over to him from the dining table. She got up and gave him a hug, exercising her right as one of Zuko’s closest friends. He rarely let anyone touch him otherwise.  
“Ty Lee, I didn’t realize you would be joining us today. I thought the Kyoshi Warriors were arriving this afternoon.” Zuko said, trying to hold back the disappointment from his voice.  
“Of course! I went to Mai’s place since I had time before the warriors had to report here, so she invited me to have lunch!!”  
“Hope you don’t mind.” Mai said offhandedly, as if she didn’t actually care if he minded or not.  
“Not at all, what have you been up to? I didn’t see you with Suki and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors at the Balance day Ball.”

Ty Lee filled them in on some projects she had been working on which prevented her from joining the festivities, while Mai and Zuko in turn filled her in on some of the events of their trip to Ba Sing Se. Telling her about his change in speech naturally led to him telling them about his council scolding him.

“That’s ridiculous, your speech was great.” Mai said, incensed.  
“They just like being involved in everything, they don’t like the idea of me making decisions on my own without first seeking their counsel. Which I guess is fair, that’s what they’re there for.” Zuko shrugged, he was over it by now but he was glad Mai took his side too.  
“Although it was nice of them, after the council meeting Sung and Naizem came up to me saying that some of the members suggest I take a vacation.”  
“Ooooh a vacation from being Fire Lord? Sounds luxurious!” Ty Lee gushed.  
“Yeah, at first I wasn’t sold on the idea, but I’m warming up to it. I just don’t know where I would go, or who I should go with. Although I guess I could pay my family a visit and ask if they’d like to join.”  
“That sounds like a good idea. Kiyi’s school is going on break soon, isn’t it? She and Tom-Tom have been talking about it.” Mai added.  
“You guys should go to Ember Island!! It was so fun that time we went!” Ty Lee raved.  
“Eh, I’m not sure about that. Ember Island holds some mixed feelings from my family.”  
“It’s worth a shot. I think you could try it. And do something nice for your mom, go see a theatre production from the Ember Island Players haha, I’m sure Noren would enjoy it too.” Mai encouraged him.  
“Hmmm, alright, I’ll do that.”

Lunch passed with more laughs and vacation suggestions, but Ember Island stuck out the most in his mind. They parted ways, Mai to her makeshift ‘office’, Ty Lee and Zuko to meet up with the other warriors for their mission. It wasn’t until late afternoon that Mai and Zuko met up again, Zuko approaching her with a pot of tea and two teacups. Yes, it wasn’t exactly proper for Zuko to set up tea himself, but he found enjoyment in doing it for people he cared about. The servants found it endearing.

“How goes it?” Zuko greeted Mai and started setting up the tea.  
“Hmm fine. Busy. I didn’t end up getting all that much info from the Ba Sing Se girls, from our trip.”  
“That’s okay, I’m kind of over the Ba Sing Se women, the only thing that impressed me about them was how much they could gossip in between taking breathes.” Mai laughed and Zuko cherished the sound.  
“Alright, in that case I have all of my lists ready, I’ll start organizing interviews.”  
“I don’t have to be present for those, do I?”  
“Leaving me all the dirty work, I’m shaking my head. I would prefer to have you there but I suppose you don’t need to. That might be better actually, you might fluster some of the girls, or you might influence their answers.”  
“Ha! See, it is a good idea for me not to be there.” Zuko grinned making Mai playfully smack him.

They continued chatting, joking around, until it was time for Mai to go home. Ty Lee came by, announcing she would walk with Mai so they can catch up away from Zuko’s ears, leaving Mai rolling her eyes. Zuko laughed, telling them to enjoy themselves. As the two walked, Mai filled her in on some of the events she didn’t dare bring up in front of Zuko, like the spa day, how she felt when Zuko defended her, and the nights they spent together, especially that last night…

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?!? AND NOW YOU’RE JUST PRETENDING IT DIDN’T HAPPEN?!!” Ty Lee blew up excitedly. Finally things were heating up.  
“Ty Lee would you keep your voice down” Mai whispered urgently, trying to cover Ty Lee’s mouth.  
“I will not! Oh my spirits Mai, this is crazy!! How can you not tell him your feelings after all that?”  
“It’s just….our friendship is strong but so fragile at the same time. So much is happening, there’s so many mixed signals, I don’t know what to do. But if I told him my feelings after a night like that, and he doesn’t reciprocate, I don’t know if our friendship could survive that. If I do want to confess at some point, it’ll be better to wait until this dies down and our friendship becomes stable again.”  
“Ugh, the suspense is killing me!” Ty Lee whined “Mai, you’ve always bottled up your feelings, and we’ve already established that’s not the best thing. Promise me you’ll tell Zuko how you feel. I won’t rush you, you don’t have to do it tomorrow, but please, please tell him before its too late, before he actually chooses a wife. I don’t want either of you to live with regrets.”  
“Thanks Ty, I appreciate it. I’ll promise to try.”  
“Good enough” Ty Lee smiled, which then turned to a smirk “so…was he as good as you remember?”  
“TY!!” Mai blushed bright red as Ty Lee started cackling.  
“Oh come one! How is the Fire Lord in bed? I know it’s been a while for you, but did you-“ Mai successfully covered Ty Lee’s mouth.

The girls laughed the rest of the way home, and once Mai calmed down enough to get over her embarrassment she answered all of Ty Lee’s questions.

***

The rest of the week passed by as usual, and as the weekend rolled around Zuko decided to go see his family to ask if they would like to vacation with him. Plus he hadn’t seen them for a few weeks, not since Kiyi’s birthday. But to his surprise, they already had guests over. Zuko walked into the house and saw his mother cooking in the kitchen, which wasn’t too unusual, until he saw Mai helping her chop vegetables. They looked really comfortable with each other, like this wasn’t the first time they were doing this, or even the second time. Just how well did they know each other? They were chatting and laughing, something Mai only really did with people she was close too, so what was going on?

“I think that’s enough vegetables, thank you sweetheart.” Ursa said to Mai. Strange Zuko thought my mother only ever calls me or Kiyi ‘sweetheart’.  
“Are you sure? Is this enough for 5?” Mai questioned her, and Zuko saw his opportunity.  
“That should be enough for 5, but you might want to add a few more, I heard an unexpected dinner guest might arrive.” Zuko said with a smile as Ursa and Mai turned around.  
Ursa grinned and rushed to give Zuko a hug while Mai smiled at them warmly. She saw him every day, it would be excessive and suspicious if she insisted on hugging him every time.  
“You guys are cooking together?”  
“Oh, well yes. We cook together almost every weekend.” Ursa replied. That was news to Zuko.  
“I’ve never seen you guys together before last month, wouldn’t I have seen you here before Mai?”

Zuko was so confused, until it all clicked. Just like this time, the last time he came he did so without warning his mother beforehand. He wrote to her every week and would notify her if he was coming, but when he sent his letter this week it was before he decided to go on vacation, before he decided to ask his family to join him. Ursa must have been telling Mai when Zuko planned to come, and Mai must have been coming every weekend she knew Zuko wasn’t going to be there. He knew about the playdates, he knew they would sometimes have tea together, but he had no idea it was this frequent. It was a lot to take in all at once. Ursa realized her mistake and tried to explain.

“Well it all started when Kiyi and Tom-Tom became friends after that horrific kidnapping incident. Kiyi kept wanting to have playdates with Tom-Tom, but they were still too little to do so on their own so Mai and I would take turns bringing the kids back and forth until eventually we would just spend the whole day with each other.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He couldn’t get a grasp on what he was feeling. He would never try to control his mother, or his ex, he wasn’t like his father. And now, he actually finds it kind of sweet that his mother gets along with Mai, but it still feels…wrong? No, not wrong, weird?

“Well, it was still so soon after your breakup, I didn’t want to make it awkward, so we scheduled their playdates on days you wouldn’t be here. Plus, Kiyi wanted to spend time with you, so she wanted it that way too.”  
“But for 6 years?!” He felt his anger and frustration rising.  
“Zuko, its fine, isn’t it? You and I are fine now, and now you know your mother and I are…closer than you thought we were. There shouldn’t be an issue.” Mai tried to reason with him, get him to calm down.

But there was an issue, and Zuko finally realized what it was. They had been meeting almost every weekend for 6 years, if Zuko had run into Mai here earlier, maybe they could have done this whole ‘starting over’ thing before last month. They could have had more time rekindling their friendship, he could have had more time slowly turning that friendship into something more, and they could have fallen back in love with each other. Zuko might’ve proposed before the Fire Sages even had to say anything, and then he wouldn’t be in the situation he was in now! He wouldn’t have to find a wife when he already had one. He wouldn’t have to endure the torture of having the woman he loves try and choose someone else for him. It was too much, too overwhelming, he had to get out of there.

“I, no, you’re right, it’s fine. I just, I just need some time.” And he walked out. Better to leave than blow up at the two women that mean the most to him in this world.

“Ursa, I am so sorry-“  
“No Mai, this is my fault. I should have been honest with him. I can see how he would feel uncomfortable with his mother and his ex meeting behind his back.”  
“yeah, but we’re friends now, I’m sure he’ll get over it. I’ll go after him, calm him down. Is that alright?” Mai asked gently.  
“Yes, I think so. I’ll finish up the cooking.”

Mai took off after Zuko, luckily he wasn’t too far gone and Mai was able to follow him, finally catching up once he settled down on a bench. She sat down slowly, waiting to see if he would object and he didn’t. She wanted to respect his wishes for some time to think, so she didn’t say a word, letting them sit in silence for half an hour. She knew they had to talk eventually, which is why she followed him, but she’ll let him take the lead.

“Why? Was it really just for Tom-Tom?” Zuko asked eventually.  
“It started out that way, just me dropping off Tom-Tom and then coming back a few hours later to pick him up, or Ursa doing the same with Kiyi. After a while, she would ask me to stay for a cup of tea, and so to be polite I would reciprocate.” Mai said, eager to answer any question Zuko had to make it up to him.  
“Yeah, she had mentioned you two sharing tea with Tom-Tom and Kiyi’s playdates, I just didn’t realize it was so frequent. But you looked closer than that.”  
“It evolved from there, she mentioned a recipe and I wanted to try it so she invited me to cook with her during one of their playdates. I thought it would be a one time thing, but she kept inviting me and so we continued it. I’m not blaming your mom in the least, but you know how hard it is to say no to her. You have the sweetest mom in the world.”

Zuko calmed down with every word she said. It made sense, of course it did, and it’s not like his mother and Mai conspired against him, they could be friends with whoever they want. And to be honest, it warmed his heart seeing them laugh together. If he wants anyone to be friends, it would be them.

“I know what you mean, I can’t deny her anything. Kiyi got that from her too.” He chuckled and Mai relaxed at the sound.  
“I’m actually really grateful for her, Zuko. You know my mom, you know how my family is. I’ve had to raise Tom-Tom so he wouldn’t end up as messed up as I was. But your mother treats us as her own, and it felt really nice to be able to spend time with her. I can stop though, if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
“No! No, Mai, that’s the last thing I want. I’m so happy you were able to connect with my mother like that, really. I just can’t help thinking, if I’d known, if we’d met there earlier, maybe we could have rekindled our friendship before. I just feel like we wasted time, you know?”

Mai’s thoughts raced along the same vein Zuko’s did earlier. If they reconnected earlier, would she be marrying Zuko right now? Maybe, but maybe not.

“6 years is a long time, and I can see how you would see some of it as wasted time, but I don’t think so. We needed those 6 years apart, needed to grow independently from each other, gain confidence in ourselves. It was only after some maturing that I think we were ready to be in each other’s lives again. It’s not a matter of time, it’s a matter of timing.” Mai said, and at those words Zuko remembered.  
“It’s funny, I was thinking the same thing on the airship to Ba Sing Se. Wow, I really over-reacted.”  
“I wouldn’t say that, you were shocked and maybe felt a little betrayed.”  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t actually a betrayal, I need to get over myself. Your lives shouldn’t revolve around me. Come on, let’s go back to my mother, I need to apologize for my behavior.” Zuko extended a hand to Mai to help her up from the bench. Neither let go for the entirety of the walk, only parting once they got to the house.

Once they made it back Zuko apologized to his mother, and then all three worked on baking pastries for a tea time snack. It really did warm Zuko’s heart seeing Mai and his mother work together so well, he couldn’t help the thought that this could be them all the time if he were to marry Mai, that it would be his mother baking with her daughter-in-law. Eventually the day passed, they all had tea time, Zuko did a small firebending lesson with the teenagers (wow that was still weird to think about) and once Noren came home it was time for dinner. It was filled with the usual conversation, discussing Kiyi’s improvements in firebending, Tom-Tom’s plans for summer break, Noren’s newest theatre productions….

“Zuko, you should take a day off and come see the newest play! You could use a day off.” Ursa advised.  
“Oh! I almost forgot, that was the main reason I came here today. My council suggested I go on vacation, would you all like to accompany me?”  
“Yes, Yes, Yes!!!” Kiyi yelled.  
“Oh sweetheart that sounds wonderful, you deserve it! We would have to check with Noren’s theatre company first, though it is convenient that Kiyi will be on school vacation starting next week.” Ursa said enthusiastically.  
“The theatre was planning on taking a break two weeks from now, is that alright with you?” Noren smiled.  
“That sounds perfect” Zuko was getting more and more excited for this vacation.  
“Where were you thinking of going?” Ursa asked, Zuko hesitated.  
“It’s been so long since I went on a vacation, the only place I could think of was…Ember Island.” He looked at his mother but her face was expressionless.  
“Ember Island?! I’ve always wanted to go, but the rentals there are a little expensive. I would love to check out the Ember Island Players, they’re a well known theatre company.” Noren’s enthusiasm grew as Zuko grimaced, he hated those cheesy theatre productions growing up, especially that one about him and the gang, but if it would help convince his mother…  
“Yeah, of course! But, only if you’re comfortable with it mother.”

There was a long pause.

“A vacation to Ember Island sounds wonderful sweetheart.” Her smile was small but genuine “I only have one request, let’s get a rental house near the south shore.” Zuko knew what she was getting at.  
“Don’t worry, we had the palace architects and engineers build a new beach house already on the south shore.” Zuko smiled back at his mom, glad she agreed.

“Can Tom-Tom and Mai come? They’re part of this family too!!” Kiyi begged.

Zuko looked to Mai, communicating with his eyes, asking if it was alright. Her eyes answered back.

“Of course they’re welcome to come, if you’re comfortable with that Mai. You could use the vacation too, you’ve been working hard.”  
“.....alright.”

***

In the two weeks leading up to the trip Mai worked harder than ever, if she was going to go on vacation, she was going to earn it. She sent out letters to all the noble women on her list, 55 letter in total, notifying them that they had been chosen as a Fire Lady candidate, and should they choose to accept, Mai included a date and time for their interview. Enclosed in the letter was also a strict confidentiality notice, should any word get out, their family would be stripped of their nobility.

Of the 55 letters that went out, she received 50 responses by the end of the week, 37 accepting their interview time slights, and 13 that regretfully declined for various reasons, most being that Mai’s information was out of date and they had since found partners. For the 5 that didn’t send any response, Mai sent them a second letter notifying that their silence was received as a rejection. Mai prepared all of her interview questions, she even came up with a rubric on how she will evaluate each interviewee. How professional were they, how personable they were, how likely were they to be doing this solely for the fame and fortune…etc. She really hoped Zuko was right when he said Mai was an excellent judge of character.

One more week until vacation, Mai reminded herself as she faced her toughest week yet. The first few interviews were a little difficult in determining whether they were a yes or a no, but Mai was getting used to the interviewer role to the point where she could tell halfway through the interviews. Some candidates were strong contenders, but most were not right for the role. Mai couldn’t help but compare each girl to herself. She was overly critical on their answers, constantly thinking how she would have answered a question differently…etc but when that would happen she harshly reminded herself to be an impartial judge. It was hard work, and emotionally taxing for Mai but she got through the week, and they would leave for Ember Island tomorrow. Zuko came by after the last interview.

“Was that the last one?”  
“Yup” Mai responded, she was exhausted “You get your wish after all. After all of those interviews, I can only in good conscience recommend 10 women. You won’t have to date 20 anymore, so be grateful.”  
“That wasn’t my wish, my wish was to not date any of them.” Zuko teased.  
“Shut up before I smack you. Or rip up this list and make you re-conduct all these interviews yourself.”  
“No please, I’m grateful I promise! Seriously Mai, you’re an angel, I don’t deserve you.”  
“No, you don’t” Mai smiled, satisfied with his praise.  
“How am I going to do it? I suck at dating.”  
“You’re hopeless. I prepared a list of questions for you to ask whenever you run out of things to say. I found they were the most useful in getting to know the girls during the interview. I saw their….true intentions.”  
“What kind of questions?” Zuko hoped they were good because Mai was right, he was hopeless.  
“Why do they think they would make a good Fire Lady, why they think they would be a good match for you, why they want to marry you….you get the picture.”  
“Those last two are embarrassing.”  
“Well get used to it. I already prepared the letters to go out to the 10 women, they’ll be sent while we’re gone. The dates with you are scheduled for the end of that week we come back.” Mai said, efficient as always.  
“Oh…I didn’t think it would be so soon.” Zuko said disappointed.  
“Our vacation is for 2 weeks, by the time we get back you’ll only have 7 months before your birthday. You’ll need that time to plan your wedding.” Mai said, hiding her bitterness.  
“Hmm you’re right. Thank you Mai, I couldn’t ask for a better friend. And actually, I have something for you.”

Zuko pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and presented it to Mai. She took it carefully, and gently unwrapped it. Upon opening it she was met with the most beautiful dress she’s ever seen. It wasn’t incredibly flashy, not meant for a gala or anything, but it had an intricate hand embroidered pattern that left her breathless. As she picked it up, she realized there was something else in the box, a matching cloak with pockets on the inside specifically designed to hold her stilettos. The attention to detail brought tears to her eyes. And if that weren’t enough, she saw the final touches, resting in the box, matching earrings, necklace and bracelet. They were solid gold with slight carved detailing, flames and dragon scales, dancing along the detailing were pearls and rubies. She blinked back her tears, willing herself not to cry.

“Zuko, you didn’t have to”  
“I needed to do something. You’ve been working just as hard as I have, and I hope we can both enjoy this time off together. I had these custom made just for you, but they’re only part one of the surprise. Bring them to Ember Island, and on the last day of our trip, you can wear them for part two.”  
“If you spoil your friends this much, I wonder what you’ll do for your future wife” Mai tried to tease but her heart wasn’t in it, instead it came out as a soft murmur.  
“I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Come, I’ll walk you to the palace gates. You have to rest for our journey tomorrow.”

Zuko walked her down, and at the bottom of the steps she gave him a giant hug. He kissed her forehead, like he did all those weeks ago, and reluctantly let her go. Once she was out of view, Zuko whispered to himself

“Get ready for these next two weeks. I’m not holding back anymore.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time at Ember Island, let's see if the ocean waves can smooth out Zuko and Mai's rough edges.

They arrived at Ember Island mid-afternoon, unpacking and settling into the newly built royal beach house. Unlike Ba Sing Se, everyone had their own rooms, besides Noren and Ursa who shared one of course. The two families explored the house and the surrounding area for the better part of the day until sunset where they had a picnic on the beach. The mood was light hearted and relaxing with the teenagers playing around while the adults enjoyed the view, and Zuko took every opportunity to stay by Mai, offering her favorite foods and his shoulder when she needed something to lean on. It was a perfect start to this vacation.

Day two centered around firebending lessons between Zuko and Kiyi, and after years of convincing, Mai finally agreed to teach Tom-Tom how to throw knives. Later that day Zuko convinced Mai to walk almost the entire length of the beach at sunset, holding hands at first, until Zuko put his arm around her, hand resting on the bare skin of her waist. They talked as they walked, but out of nowhere, Mai chuckled.

“What’s funny?”  
“Hmmmm just remembering that ridiculous party we went to the last time we were here. We just passed by the house it was in.”  
“Oh spirits, the party with Chan and Rian Jian?!”  
“Yup, the one we totally trashed.”  
They laughed and then Zuko grew silent.  
“We weren’t the best couple back then. I wasn’t a good boyfriend, all angry and jealous all the time.”  
“Hey, don’t blame yourself, there was a lot going on. And I didn’t make it easy for you, there were definitely times I should have appreciated you more.”  
“We were both at fault, but we’re better now. Not a matter of time just a matter of timing, right?” Zuko squeezed her hand while Mai smiled at the familiar phrase.  
“Exactly. We are where we’re supposed to be, right here, right now.”

They both smiled at each other until a strong breeze blew in from the east. Mai shivered hard, she was only wearing a crop tube top and a skirt, and so Zuko took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

“Thank you”  
“Anything for you” at that Zuko turned towards her and gave her head a small kiss.  
Mai blushed “Seriously though, thank you for bringing me and Tom-Tom on this trip.”  
“With you and my mother so close, not to mention Tom-Tom and Kiyi, you guys are a part of the family.”  
“Ha, maybe Tom-Tom and Kiyi will get together and it’ll be official.” Mai laughed but then grimaced at the thought, they were still so young.  
“Maybe them, or maybe we’ll find another way to make it official.”

Mai stayed silent after that, not wanting to read into his words in fear that they might just lead into disappointment and heartbreak.

***

Day three came, and after lunch everyone hit the beach, but after a few hours of relaxing on the sand Zuko was growing restless. He didn’t want to push things too fast with Mai, it was still the beginning of the vacation, but lying around in the sand doing nothing wasn’t good for him. After being in overdrive for so many years, he was having problems trying to ease his mind off Fire Lord duties.

“Zuko, relax, it’s hot enough out here, and I can feel the heat coming off you in waves.” Mai complained.  
“I’m trying, its just hard to shake the feeling like I need to be doing something right now. It’s as if being on vacation is just giving me more anxiety.” Zuko said honestly. Ursa perked up at that.  
“Hmmm I know, let’s go for a walk sweetheart, that’ll clear your mind. Sometimes its easier feeling the ocean breeze from the mountains, there’s a hiking trail entrance somewhere around here.” Ursa got up and took Zuko by the arm, throwing a wink at Mai.

The mother and son found the entrance to the hiking trail and began their hike. Zuko led, turning back frequently to lend his mother a hand should she need it, which she did when they would get to particularly large boulders. It was peaceful, and they moved mostly in silence, commenting here and there on the scenery, or a fond memory of their frequent walks when Zuko was a child. It felt exhilarating, climbing rocks, using his body strength towards something that wasn’t firebending or sword fighting, it felt refreshing. Eventually the pair reached the top and the view took his breath away. A clear view of the beach and the wide vast ocean greeted him, and as his mother pointed out, the ocean breeze was stronger here, it felt nice.

“I don’t remember this part of our hikes.” Zuko said in awe.  
“That’s because your little legs would get tired halfway up, we never made it to the top.” Ursa laughed.

They stood there for 10 minutes until Ursa found a large rock carved to work like a bench for them to sit.

“You were right. The hike was able to distract me and this view, this breeze, it makes it easier to forget my problems.” Zuko admitted.  
“You were given such a heavy burden when you were still so young, so much responsibility. From then on you were always on the move, always had a goal in mind. You even fought battles and helped end the war at just 16. You grew to be ambitious, which isn’t a bad thing, it was your motivation and devotion that brought our nation’s honor back. But having your mind and body attuned to that for so long, they adapt and suddenly they think you’re always in battle mode, you always have to be on the move. It was a lot of stress and anxiety, and even though that was a long time ago, it can still haunt you.”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly how I feel. How did you….?”  
“You’re experiences were much tougher than mine, but living with Ozai felt like a battle in its own way. The mind games and manipulation, how he would be so controlling…after I left I thought I would go mad with paranoia. I felt like he was always watching me, I couldn’t trust people I talked to because I thought they might be spies working for him. It was a big reason I found sanctuary in the great spirit who changed my face and took my memories.”  
“So is that the only way I can escape and cope with this anxiety? It’s not really an option for me.”  
“Oh no sweetheart, I wouldn’t suggest anyone cope that way. What I should have done, and what I’m suggesting to you is to train your mind and your body that the threat is gone. You still have to perform your Fire Lord duties, but we are in an era of peace, even though your brain tells you to make urgent decisions, the reality is you don’t need to rush, take your time to think. Your mind will try put extra pressure on your decisions, but they aren’t do or die, and even if they were, you can rely on your council to take some responsibility. You have good people around you, let them help guide you. So take this vacation time to train your mind and body to relax, teach them that the pressure is self-imposed and you don’t need it anymore.”  
“You make it sound so easy.”  
“Its not, I can assure you. I wasn’t able to do it myself. But you have your family here with you.”  
“Thank you mother. Really, you’ve given me a lot to think about.”  
“Hopefully not too much to think about.” She laughed “But also keep in mind that while some people can relax on a beach, not everyone can. You enjoyed hiking, found it relaxing, maybe you’d prefer to be active to rest your mind. Try new things this vacation, like surfing!”  
“Good point! Okay, I’ll try new things.”

Ursa’s smile turned into a smirk.

“The other thing you can do to stop thinking like a Fire Lord is to talk about something else. Like the real problems plaguing you.”  
Zuko could see where she was headed with that one, but even with his pleading look, she continued.  
“What’s going on with you and Mai? And don’t you dare lie to your mother, as if I didn’t notice the way you treat her. Laying her blanket down on the sand, holding her hand when you think no one is looking, giving her your cloak, you’re a gentleman at heart but I know you wouldn’t do any of that for just anyone.”  
“You caught me.” Zuko paused, looking out into the ocean “I’m in love with her”

Ursa’s heart melted at Zuko’s tender look, she was ecstatic that Zuko found love again, or was willing to admit he still had love for her. She couldn’t be happier.

“Oh Zuko that’s amazing sweetheart, have you told her?”  
“No, it’s complicated…but I’m working on it. I’m going to tell her this vacation, I have a special date planned for her on the last day, I just need to work up to it these next two weeks.”  
“Ah I see why you’ve been acting so sweet then. I doubt she needs the build up though, just tell her already!” Ursa complained, she just wanted to see them together and happy, its been so long.  
“I can’t, I don’t want to rush things and ruin it before it can begin again. There’s no one else for me, she’s it. The way we picked up where we left off, how easy things are with her, I need this to work, I have to show her I’m serious about her, I don’t want any more confusion. The situation is complicated as it is.”  
“What situation? How is it so complicated?”

Zuko begrudgingly filled his mother in on the past 2 months or so, just waiting for her scolding, which did come, multiple times throughout the story. When he finished his mother shook her head at him.

“You should have just asked her flat out in the first place, as soon as the Fire Sages had told you.”  
“What?! At that point I hadn’t really spoken to her in years!”  
“Yes, but you and I both know you still loved her! But instead you waited and then it seemed like she was a last resort!”  
“She wouldn’t have said yes if I asked her first either. I see where you’re coming from, but I’m doing the best I can. I’ll tell her everything when the moment is right.”  
“Okay sweetheart, if you think that’s best, I’ll support you. Oh honey you’re going to get married!”  
“Yes mother you knew that already.”  
“Yeah but before it was just to some faceless girl, I can’t get excited about that, but now it’s going to be with Mai! She’s such an amazing girl Zuko, she’ll be great for you and great for this nation.”  
“I know, I just hope she says yes.”

***

The rest of the week continued on in the same manner. Zuko took up his mother’s suggestions and tried out surfing, it was rough at first but he kept at it everyday and was pretty decent by the end of the week. He also took hikes here and there, either with his mother or with Mai, and he went rock climbing and bouldering with Mai too. He and Mai were already close to begin with, but he worked hard to get even closer, keeping up the flirting and casual touching, any passerby would think they were clearly together.

One day, he and Mai stayed on the beach until night fall, lighting up a large bonfire which attracted some other late night beach goers. They pulled out musical instruments and started playing Fire Nation songs about honor and Earth Kingdom songs about strength, everyone singing and clapping along, some getting up to dance. Eventually they started playing Fire Nation love songs, Mai always thought they were cheesy and corny, she wouldn’t be caught dead singing along, but when she glanced up and saw Zuko standing, hand out stretched to her, her heart jumped.

“Dance with me.” A command, no room to argue.  
“Zuko, you know I can’t dance.”  
“False, you danced at the Balance Day Ball.”  
“We were drunk.”  
“That can be arranged.” Mai snorted, no way was she letting her guard down like that again.  
“Come on Mai” Zuko continued “just hold onto me, I’ll lead us.” Mai couldn’t say no to that.

And then they were dancing, surprisingly well. He relished feeling her completely in his arms and she enjoyed the comfort of being in his.

“Where did you learn to dance?”  
“My mother taught me.”  
“That’s really sweet” Mai melted whenever Zuko talked about his mom. She melted whenever Zuko talked, period. She was in deep.

Nestled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder she put her lips to his neck, just quietly resting them there. Feeling her breath on his neck Zuko shivered and took the opportunity to hold her even tighter. They stayed that way for a long time.

***

The week was going great for Zuko, not so much for Mai. She loved all the attention she was getting from him, and of course she loves spending time with their families, but it felt so intimate. He was acting as if they were together, but last she checked she just scheduled all of his dates. What did it all mean? She knew that actions speak louder than words, but to be all action with no words at all? That only leads to confusion and mixed signals.

Soon it was Sunday afternoon and the group had tickets to the Ember Island Player’s current production, Someone to Lava, a musical about a lonely volcano who eventually finds love. Zuko had gotten the best box seats in the house, perks of being Fire Lord.

“I thought you hated the Ember Island Players” Mai whispered to Zuko, out of Noren’s earshot.  
“I do, but if it makes my mother and my stepfather happy, I’ll suck it up for a night.” The family got seated and Zuko leaned into Mai’s ear “besides, as long as I’m next to you, I can enjoy anything.”  
Mai blushed and smacked his arm, her default reaction when she couldn’t think of a sly response quick enough to Zuko’s flattery.

The musical wasn’t super great but it could be worse, Zuko thought, they must have gotten a different director and some new actors. The company had improved since their production of Love Amongst the Dragons, but Noren’s theatre was still better. Trying to find ways to entertain himself through the dull show, Zuko put his arm around Mai, and held her hand in his other one, the action was discreet in the dark theatre. She settled comfortably in his embrace and their hands idly played together, sending goosebumps along her arm. Eventually it came time for the intermission and the lights came on in the theatre. Noren and Ursa were talking excitedly about different aspects of the show and Kiyi and Tom-Tom went off to get more snacks, but Mai and Zuko opted to stay where they were, as they were comfortable in their seats, but also didn’t want to walk around and attract attention to themselves. 

Little did they know, some of the audience members that were walking around and admiring the theatre looked up into the box seats and saw the Fire Lord cuddling with his date.

Soon enough the lights in the theatre house flickered, signaling the end to the intermission and once everyone took their seats and the lights dimmed, the second half commenced. Mai and Zuko left the theatre discreetly before the final bow to beat the audience rush, while the rest of the families opted to stay until the end so that Noren could speak to the director. Having left early, Zuko and Mai missed all of the after show chattering concerning a certain couple in the box seats, instead walking home hand in hand.

***

During their stay at Ember Island, the group agreed to keep to themselves for the most part, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, but there were exceptions of course, like going to see the musical. Kiyi, the social butterfly that she is, begged for another exception, she wanted to go shopping for souvenirs. The adults in the group gave her a firm no, but after a week and a half of her whining they finally conceded, but insisted she go with another adult, and unfortunately that adult was Mai. Normally Mai wouldn’t mind spending time with Kiyi, but she was not the biggest fan of shopping, especially when the shopping mall looked like the ocean threw up all over it. Everything was tacky, covered in fake pearls or sea shells, and Mai was dragged to almost every shop on the boardwalk. This was not how she wanted to spend her last 3 days of her vacation.

“Kiyi, aren’t you tired?” Mai tried to convince her, but to no avail.  
“Oh come on Mai, we’ve only been here for a couple hours.” Kiyi said while comparing two bottles of sand which, if you asked Mai, were identical.  
“Every shop looks the same Kiyi. I saw the same sand bottles in the boutique we were just in, and the one before that, and the one across the street.” Mai said uninterestedly.  
“Well I need to get some-“ Mai stopped listening to Kiyi as an obnoxious pair of locals sat down on a bench near them. They were speaking so loudly it was impossible for Mai to not eavesdrop.

“-that the Fire Lord was at the theatre?”  
“No way!”  
“Yes way!”  
“Were you sitting close to him?”  
“No, he was up in the nice box seats, but at intermission I looked up and could see him clearly!”  
“Wow! Was he dreamy?”  
“Uh, duh! But he was totally making out with some girl!”  
“What?! Who?!”  
“I don’t know, I couldn’t see her face, but they were totally all over each other.”  
“But I thought the Fire Lord was single?”  
“You didn’t hear?! He’s engaged!”  
“What?! Darn, there goes my chances. I wonder if that girl was his fiancé.”  
“I don’t know, maybe she is, or maybe she’s just a concubine.”  
“Concubine?”  
“Yeah, like friends with benefits. Side chick. He’ll have his Fire Lady, but will probably have some girls on the side to fool around with.”  
“I wish I could be one of those-“

Mai had heard enough and grabbing Kiyi’s hand, got out of there as fast as she could. She knew those girls were exaggerating, they didn’t know the truth, they didn’t have the facts, but she felt the humiliation burning in her. She couldn’t tell if Kiyi heard the women too, but seeing as she didn’t complain about leaving so suddenly, Mai wouldn’t be surprised if she had.

***

Mai spent the remainder of the day avoiding everyone, especially Zuko. She spent the next day in the same fashion, eventually going on a hike and hiding at a tall peak to escape from Zuko’s near constant presence. She didn’t come down from the mountain until sunset, but the darkness swept quicker than she expected, she was only halfway down when she could no longer see her own feet. Well this is what I deserve she thought as she sat on a rock. I could just sleep here, it would be better than lying awake in a room when I know he’s just 10 feet away. Just then she heard movement, her reflexes had her taking one of her knives in hand. Minutes passed, until she saw a small fire coming towards her, small enough to be seen as non-threatening, the kind one only uses to see. Then she heard him.

“Mai! Mai!” The voice she wanted to hear least in the world, yet most at the same time.

She had half a mind to let him walk by her, he can search for the whole night for all she cared. She laughed humorlessly to herself, if she left him wandering looking for her then just maybe he’ll feel as lost and confused as he made her feel. The thought was fleeting, and as the ocean breeze picked up Mai conceded, a warm bed would be very much welcomed, so she swallowed her pride and called out.

“I’m over here Zuko” On hearing her response he clambered as fast as he could over the rocks to get to her.  
“What were you thinking?! We’ve all been worried about you.”  
“Sorry, I lost track of time.”  
“….it’s fine, as long as you’re alright. Let’s go.”

The pair walked in awkward silence. Zuko could tell she’s been avoiding him, he just couldn’t figure out why.

“So, tomorrow’s our last day, huh.” Zuko’s attempt at conversation was met with more silence.  
“Have you enjoyed your vacation?” Zuko tried again.  
“Yeah. Was nice.” More awkward silence.  
“Well tomorrow will be the best day yet. I hope you haven’t forgotten, I have a special surprise for you. Wear the gifts I got you.” He tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was tough when he was up against Mai’s pessimism.  
“Right.” Mai answered, but she could feel Zuko physically deflate at her indifferent response, so she tried again “I’m looking forward to it.” That sounded better she thought. Zuko must have thought so too, he seemed to cheer up, if only slightly.

They were mostly silent for the rest of the way home, only speaking again to say goodnight. Zuko tried to ignore the ache in his chest, something was wrong and he couldn’t figure out what it was. He had to fix whatever it was before tomorrow night, or else everything he had been working towards will be for nothing.

***

Morning came and before Mai could slink off to hide before her and Zuko’s date, Ursa grabbed her for a walk. Any other time Mai would have welcomed it, she loved Ursa, sometimes more than her own mother, and she knew the one on one time meant a lot to Ursa as well. Mai could never replace Azula, but she could tell it helped ease the pain of a daughter’s lost love. Unfortunately, Mai wanted to spend this time lost in her thoughts, reflecting on what to say to Zuko during his surprise tonight.

“You seemed off these past few days. Is everything alright sweetheart?” Ursa prompted Mai gently.  
“….I don’t know if he told you, but for the past few weeks there were rumors being spread about me and Zuko.” Mai said hesitantly. She didn’t know if it was appropriate to talk to his mother about these things.  
“Hmmm yes he did mention that to me. But I thought he said he took care of it?”  
“Well, some of them resurfaced. I heard girls talking on the boardwalk, they saw us together at the theatre and said some….disturbing things.”  
“Oh dear. Well you can ignore those girls, they’re just gossiping mole-parrots. Your relationship with Zuko is your business, and no one else’s.”

Mai felt touched by Ursa’s words, but held her tongue. If they kept talking this way she would start confiding in her about all her thoughts surrounding Zuko and that would be wildly inappropriate. She can’t gossip about him or bad-mouth him to his mother! So instead she started talking about other things like their vacation or the views. Soon the pair made their way back to the house for lunch, and after that everyone hit the beach. It was midday when Zuko suggested Mai get ready soon for their sunset rendezvous, and upon hearing that, Ursa convinced Mai to do a little spa treatment with her. A few hours later and Mai was ready, wearing the outfit Zuko gifted her. Ursa held back happy tears, Mai looked splendid and she couldn’t wait to hear the news once they got back from their date.

***

To say Zuko was stunned would be an understatement. Somehow Mai looked even better than she did for the Balance Day Ball, it was probably because that time it was Mai buried beneath luxury and splendor. Here, what she was wearing was a little more casual, but custom made to match her personality. After the spa time Mai was looking more relaxed than she had been the past couple days, and he couldn’t help thinking that this was his Mai. Calm, simple, but holding a quiet elegance built from confidence.

“Let’s go” Zuko said while offering his arm, and he silently thanked the spirits when she took it, it had been 3 days since she touched him.

They were halfway to the beach when Mai finally spoke.

“Last day of the vacation. Ready to return to your Fire Lord duties?”  
“Honestly, I’m kind of relieved to go back to the palace. I’m glad I was able to find ways to relax myself and spend time with my family, but I think I’ll always have a piece of me waiting to be on the throne knowing that my people are well and provided for.”  
“And I think that’s part of what makes you a great Fire Lord.”  
“You really-“

Before Zuko could finish Mai stopped walking in shock and awe, they reached the beach and on it were lanterns. The lanterns had the same pattern Mai’s jewelry had, he really put a lot of thought into this to get lanterns custom made, Mai thought. The lanterns were lining a path, the path being made out of a thick bed of flower petals. It looked picturesque with the ocean and the deep sunset as the background for their walk.

“If you like this, just wait until we get to the end of the path.” Zuko said, his excitement grew at seeing Mai’s reaction.

They kept walking, now in comfortable silence as Mai looked around in amazement. He decided to pick back up the conversation.

“Are you ready to return to the real world?” He asked her.  
“I guess. Ember Island was nice and all, but 2 straight weeks of trying to get sand out of my hair is a bit too long.” Zuko laughed, he could relate now that his own hair was long as well.  
“Yeah but it still beats work and doing all that research for me.” Mai turned sour.  
“Oh? How do you know I hate it all that much. Maybe I love doing all that work.”

Zuko frowned, he sensed the shift in the mood, regretting everything.

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed it that much.”  
“Its fine, my job will be done by the end of next week since you already have your dates scheduled.” Mai said bitterly.  
“That’s not what I- I can find another role for you-“ He realized that didn’t come out right. He was supposed to be smooth, he meant the role of Fire lady.  
“Another role for me? As what, the Fire Lady’s handmaid? Or a palace concubine?” Mai turned to face him now, all the anger, frustration and confusion were finally coming out and it was all directed towards Zuko.  
“What are you talking about? When have I ever gave off the impression I want palace concubines?”  
“You gave off the impression when you decided to sleep with me while I continued to search for your wife!!”  
“I thought we both got over that!” Now Zuko could feel his anger rising. This is not how it was supposed to go, if he could just get her to reach the end of the path….  
“We did! Until you kept pushing it and pushing it! You flirt with me, and casually touch and caress me, pulling out my chairs, pouring my tea, giving me expensive, thoughtful gifts…all while I INTERVIEW WOMEN TO BE THE NEXT FIRE LADY! How messed up is that!!” Mai blew up.

Zuko was enraged, he couldn’t process what was happening. Can’t she see that he was trying to show her his feelings?

“Don’t pin this all on me. You flirted back, you touched me just as much. And never forget YOU WERE THE ONE who suggested the help, YOU WERE THE ONE who offered to find a wife for me IN THE FIRST PLACE! Who does that?! Who helps their ex with that?!”

Mai had heard enough, it was time for her to go.

“You’re right, that was a mistake, and so was agreeing to start over with you. Goodbye Zuko.”

Caught between his anger and sadness, Zuko couldn’t decide what he wanted, whether he wanted her to stay or go, but by the time he realized his own stupidity, she was gone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe all the love this fic is getting! Thank you all so much for your comments. I had already finished writing this chapter when I read them and I was like crap, I have to add more to the chapter to make sure it lives up to the hype!! And I hope it still does!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I can't believe this is the end to my very first fic! The next and last chapter is really just an epilogue.
> 
> This has been a crazy journey, I did not expect to write a 10 chapter, 30k+ word fic for my first, but thanks for sticking around.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Zuko continued down the path of flower petals reaching a beach cabana with canopy curtains, lanterns and candles lit all around. Inside the cabana were more flowers and a dinner set for two. Zuko walked in, sat down, and reached underneath his seat to take out the little box he had stowed there. Opening it up he gazed at a ring, solid gold with slight carved detailing, flames and dragon scales. At the center, a large ruby with two pearls on either side. He closed the box, willing the tears to stay in his eyes, but just like Mai, they left him too.

***

By the time Zuko got back to the beach house, Mai had already packed up and gone, taking Tom-Tom with her. Ursa tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away, preferring to sulk in his misery alone for the time being. He barely got any sleep, the chasm in his chest wouldn’t let him rest, it ached with every breath he took, choking him. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Mai’s face, before it would be her smiling face, laughing at one of his jokes, but now it was the sight of her screaming at him. He took a walk out to the beach so that he could scream, the ocean tide howling back at him. It wasn’t until he screamed himself hoarse that he was able to pass out from exhaustion, less than an hour before sunrise.

Morning came and although the family wasn’t scheduled to leave until mid-afternoon, Zuko insisted they leave immediately. He spent the entire trip sorting through his feelings about what Mai said.

Did she not like the attention I was giving her? I thought my actions clearly indicated how I felt about her. But I guess in her mind I was still looking for a wife because I never actually told her. Damn. And she’s been working on finding one for me for weeks, what was I thinking?! Well I guess I was also thinking what if she rejects me, then I would have a pool of possibilities, but then wouldn’t she think I wasn’t serious about her? That must be why she thought I was treating her like a concubine! I’m such an idiot! I have to see her, I have to talk to her.

***

Once they landed Zuko made sure his family made it home safely, and almost immediately took off for Mai’s residence, but he discovered that while Tom-Tom was there, Mai wasn’t, and her family didn’t know where she went. Zuko made his way to the palace, determined to come back every day until he would get to see her. Once he got back he went to his office to see if anything urgent had come up while he was away, but right on top of the papers was a file with very familiar handwriting. He tore it open, finding a list of women complete with summaries on their background, a schedule for the 10 dates he was supposed to go on, and a list of suggested questions he could ask if there were any lulls in the conversations. Just like her, the file was efficient yet thoughtful. He checked each page again and again to see if she left any note for him, but there was none. He was tempted to set it all on fire, but then all the hard work she had put into everything would go to waste, and that would be insulting too. It was too much to think about, and instead he resolved to win her back at all costs.

He returned to his Fire Lord duties as usual the next day, and though people could tell he was distracted in every meeting he held, they thankfully waved it away, saying his brain was still in ‘vacation mode’. Missing his daily lunches with Mai, he would get them packed up every day and walk to her house, only to be turned away without fail. Her mother and aunt assured him that Mai had still not returned home and they were not sure when she would. Zuko grew worried, not happy at how unconcerned her family was, but he had to remind himself that Mai could handle herself just fine. After 3 days of this routine, Zuko began losing hope, there was no telling when she would come back, for all he knew she wouldn’t come back for years. On that day when he went to her house, a personal messenger hawk arrived, her mother received a letter from Mai, short, but informing them that she was safe. Zuko was struck with an idea, if she didn’t want to see him, fine, but he needed her to hear him out, and so he wrote a letter, attached it to the messenger hawk and silently prayed that she was still with it’s owner.

***

In the days following the trip, Mai felt like a zombie. Every movement of her body felt like swimming through syrup, sluggish and lethargic. She didn’t have any motivation to do anything except lie in bed, and Ty Lee, angel that she is, let her while nursing her broken heart. The Kyoshi warriors were stationed at the Western Air Temple at the time, helping some of the air acolytes rebuild there, and luckily it was the air temple closest to the Fire Nation. As soon as Mai made sure Tom-Tom made it home, she found a sailor willing to take her there.

Staying with the Kyoshi warriors was amazing, way better than a stupid beach Mai thought. Upon hearing of Mai’s misfortune, the women spent the rest of the night eating chocolate around a bonfire, each sharing their own stories of lost loves. It was fun to commiserate, but as soon as the fire was out and Mai was alone with Ty Lee, the tears really came. After the first 2 days of sulking, Suki convinced Mai to get out of bed and do some training exercises with the other warriors. After getting the rhythm, she had to admit it did the trick. Distractions, doing something productive, it was all she needed to forget……forget….. at that moment she saw a pearl dagger hanging from a weapons belt and she lost herself in the heart ache.

Eventually Mai was able to fully function again, at which point she figured she should let her family know she was fine. Using Suki’s personal unmarked messenger hawk, she sent a short letter, not expecting anything back other than a note from Aunt Mura. Which is why when the hawk came back she was surprised to see a scroll, thicker than she was expecting. On the seal, she recognized Zuko’s handwriting and felt her heart leaping out of her chest and into her throat to choke her.

She stared at the scroll, unopened, for 3 days.

“Did you decide what to do with it yet?” Ty Lee asked.  
“I’m considering burning it.” Mai said honestly.  
“That does sound poetic, but I’m against it. I think you should read it. Today.” Suki thought she should at least give Zuko a chance.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Ty Lee asked.  
“He could be writing to ask me a question about the dates, they’re supposed to start tomorrow. Or he could be writing me to say he actually found a wife already and she’s 10 times more beautiful and bubbly than I am. Or he might actually ask me to be a concubine.”  
“Okay, now which of those actually sound like something Zuko would do?” Ty Lee countered.  
“I think it should be read. It looks like a long letter, and my hawk came back considerably fast, he must have been at your house. He’s trying, Mai.” Suki said, sympathizing. She’s known Zuko for years, he must be hurting just as much as Mai was.  
“I have an idea! What if I read it?! That way, his efforts will be appreciated by someone, and then judging by what’s in it I’ll let you know if you should read it or not!” Ty Lee beamed, proud of her idea.

Mai considered. If she let Ty read it, it could be an invasion of Zuko’s privacy, but then again she didn’t give a rat’s ass about his privacy. It was actually a pretty good idea. If the contents were too painful for her to read, Ty could just summarize what it said and Mai would never have to know.

“Fine, read it.” Mai handed the letter to Ty Lee who instantly opened it and started reading.

Mai couldn’t stand the wait, her heart beating faster and faster as she watched Ty read the letter. It seemed like just seconds into reading that tears started to leak out of Ty’s eyes, but Mai couldn’t tell what kind of tears they were. It was killing her, and after what seemed like an eternity Ty Lee held the letter out to Mai with a simple

“You should read it.” *sniffle sniffle*

Mai took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart to no avail. It’s now or never she thought.

*Dear Mai,

I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance and read this letter anyway. We used to say actions speak louder than words, but that’s not true if you don’t have any words at all, so I’m going to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you. I will never stop being in love with you. I’m sorry for any second I made you believe I felt any differently. You’ve always been the only girl for me back when we were young, but then you grew into a woman 100 times more magnificent, which I didn’t think was possible. Your willingness to be vulnerable, how much you care and are willing to show it, and yet staying true to who you are….I’m in awe when I watch you, inspired and motivated by you always. Being by your side was exhilarating, and I ruined it, again. I’m so sorry for all those times I’ve hurt you, I’d rather give myself a thousand burns than hurt you again.*

A drop of water hit the letter and it took Mai a moment to realize she was crying, it was her tear threatening to smudge his words. She rushed to dab it dry, then used the handkerchief to dry her face. Pointless really, the tears just kept coming.

*When I asked you to marry me, I did it all wrong. I should have gotten down on one knee, I should have had a ring, and I should have come to ask you long before that letter made it to your house. The truth is, the minute the Fire Sages told me about that law, you were the first person to pop into my head, the first and only, because I can’t imagine myself marrying anyone else. You’re perfect in every sense of the word, perfect for this nation, perfect for me. I should have never accepted your help, but after you had rejected me, which I don’t blame you for in the least, I was afraid you’d pull away, that we wouldn’t see each other for a long time and our renewed friendship would crumble just as quickly as it began. To me, accepting your help was assurance that we would spend more time together and I hoped that after spending all that time I could try to propose again, this time the right way. I didn’t want to rush you, despite having a tight timeframe I wanted us to take our time getting to know each other again, I needed to in order to try and have you fall in love with me again. I spent as much time as I could with you, flirted with you every chance I got, gave you gifts at every opportunity, all hoping you’d see my actions for what they were, proof of my love for you. But that was the wrong way to go about it, what I’m saying here now is what I should have said in the beginning, whether you were ready to hear it or not.

So here it is, all laid out. I can understand if after reading this you never want to see me again, I’m just glad you gave me a chance at all. I love you, that will never change, but I also love my nation, and unfortunately she cannot wait. I send you this letter 3 days before the scheduled dates, if I don’t hear a response from you, good or bad, I will respect all the hard work you’ve put in for me the past 2 months and I will go on those dates you’ve arranged for me. I really hope I hear from you before it comes to that.

I love you Mai

Zuko*

The tears wouldn’t stop, it felt like they were choking her, but as soon as she found her voice again she rasped

“I need to get to Capital City.”

***

4 days passed since Zuko sent the letter through the messenger hawk and he still heard no response. His hope deflated with each passing day. Today was the first day of dates, Mai had split the 10 dates into 2 days, 50 minutes allotted for each girl, all in the palace. They would take place in a sitting room usually used for casual tea time with friends. She had said 50 minutes with each candidate would be perfect, long enough to get to know someone, short enough to escape in case it was painfully awkward. Then he would get 10 minutes to himself before the next one would come in, she truly thought of everything. It was time for the first date and all he felt was an unpleasant numbness. It didn’t feel like a date, it felt more like one of his mundane meetings he occasionally had to attend.

The first noblewoman came in, Lady Zeirah. Zuko looked at one of his discreet cheat sheets:

10:00am: Lady Zeirah, daughter of Zuson and Tura  
Age: 22  
Hobbies: playing the tsungi horn  
Notes: Kind and polite. It takes a while for her to open up but once she does she’s quite pleasant. Nice smile, cute laugh.

Zuko smiled inwardly at Mai’s notes, he could read in between the lines. She wanted him to form his own opinions about the women, but she would point out something he might overlook. She highlighted a subtle trait that she knew Zuko would like, although maybe not notice. She really was perfect.

Lady Zeirah came in, back straight, and immediately bowed. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Mai, Zuko thought. It was sure to become a recurring theme.

“Fire Lord Zuko” she said, clear but quiet.  
“Hello Lady Zeirah. Please, take a seat.” 

She did and the two made eye contact until a servant came, poured tea, then left, leaving them two alone. The silence was awkward and Zuko just wanted it to end already. He glanced at his cheat sheets, looking for a conversation topic, he was sure he wasn’t supposed to use these until later in the date but he was already desperate for the help. He chose one at random.

“What traits do you have that you think would make you a good Fire Lady?” Well that was awkward, terrible choice for a first question.  
“Uhh, um…I…I don’t really…know?” Lady Zeirah looked panicked.

It was going to be a long 2 days.

***

After sitting through 9 dates, Zuko was exhausted. Mai did a great job, each candidate he met was great, polite, pretty, smart, and had devotion towards the Fire Nation. Truly there was nothing wrong with any of them, the problem was Zuko. His heart wasn’t in it, he couldn’t connect with any of them, he felt distracted, shifting in his seat but finding no comfort. He had half a mind to cancel the last date, there was still a few minutes left, he could give the guard an excuse and turn her away before it could even start. He resolved to do just that, deciding to look at the cheat sheet before, so if he ever runs into her he can apologize, but looking at Mai’s careful notes all it said was:

3:00pm: Last Date

That was strange, Mai’s notes were detailed with zero room for mistakes, why wasn’t there any information on this last date?

He was about to get up to ask the guard if anyone was coming up from the palace gates, but the door opened on its own, and Zuko looked up seeing the last person he thought he would, but the only person he wanted to.

“Mai”

It was the sweetest name he’s ever heard, ever had the privilege to say. Was he dreaming? She walked toward him and bowed. That’s when he noticed she was wearing the outfit he had last seen her in, the outfit he had gifted her, matching jewelry and all. Perfection. Dare he hope?

“Fire Lord Zuko”

He was at a loss for words. He knows this is where he invites her to sit, but his mouth couldn’t form the words. She looked up and when their eyes met he could see her nervousness, but also her determination. She came to the table and sat down, giggling from Zuko’s shocked expression but also from her giddiness at facing the man she loved after finding out he loved her back.

“I got your letter.”

Zuko still didn’t know how to respond. She got his letter. She knows how he feels. Deep breaths, don’t hyperventilate.

“Alright well this is the part where you ask questions, this is a date after all. Go ahead, look at the cheat sheet you have hidden in your boot.” Mai smirked, she liked having the upperhand.

“Why would you make a good Fire Lady?” Even though it was Mai who had to answer the question, it was Zuko’s heart that was pounding.  
“Someone once told me that I was rational, supportive, strong and incredibly bright when I wanted people to know it. I’ve also been told I have a thick skin and I’m known to keep idealistic Fire Lords grounded. I would say those are all pretty important traits for a Fire Lady. And although our history isn’t pretty, I willingly devote myself to helping our nation heal. I’ve seen your dedication and devotion, and while I might not match it, I’ll work hard until I do.”

Mai grinned, it was unfair really, they previously talked about all the traits he would want in a Fire Lady so how could her answer be anything but perfect. She didn’t feel too bad though, it was true that someone has said all those things about her, and that someone was sitting in front of her right now. Zuko felt himself relax just a bit, but he still hasn’t heard the answers he desperately wants to hear.

“What makes you think we would be a good match for a husband and wife?” Zuko continued.

“I’ve known you since we were young, and in my eyes you’ll always be Zuko before I’ll ever think of you as Fire Lord. Before anything, you’re Zuko, my best friend, the only person I ever want to be my life partner. We help each other grow into better versions of ourselves, and inspire each other to keep going. When we’re together we can be completely ourselves, there’s never any pressure to be anything else. And though I promise I’ll work hard to be devoted to the Fire Nation, it’s no work at all for me to be devoted to you. I know you, I know you’d rather kill yourself with your work than take a day of rest, but as your wife I promise to knock some sense into you until you take a break. When the world is too heavy on your shoulders, I promise to be your solace. And when those pretentious nobles attack with their wicked words, I’ll always have your back, just like how I know you’ll always have mine.”

Zuko grinned, finally hearing Mai speak her heart, but it still wasn’t enough. If this question didn’t do it, he’ll jump the table.

“Why do you want to marry me?”

Mai looked him dead in the eye, no more confusion, no more mixed signals, no more heartache, just truth.

“Because I love you. Because I’ve loved you since I was a little girl. Because I’ll always love you, forever, even when you’re an old man. Because there’s no one else I want to grow old with, have children with, go to sleep at night with, wake up to their face in the morning with. Because I love you more than anything.”

There were tears streaming down both of their faces as Zuko got up and around the table, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, urgently, like he couldn’t get close enough to her. They wrapped their arms around each other, squeezing until there was no breath left, then finally parting to rest their foreheads against each other.

“Marry me Mai. Please, before I go insane.”  
“Zuko, yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

And then he got down on one knee and pulled out a box that was concealed in his robes. He’d been carrying it around with him everywhere he went for the past week. He opened it to reveal the ring that matched the jewelry she was already wearing.

“I had it custom made with everything else, I had planned to propose to you that day as the second surprise.” He said a little sadly.  
“Spirits! I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have run away.”  
“No, no, I ruined it from the very beginning when-”

Mai silenced him with kisses, which proved to be very effective. Now was the time for actions to speak louder than words, and they did for the rest of the afternoon.

***

Some time in between the kisses:

“Wait, so who was originally supposed to be the 10th date?”  
“….”  
“It was you the whole time?! You planned to make yourself a candidate even before we left for Ember Island?!”  
“That was the plan, but I didn’t actually put my name in case I cow-chickened out.”  
“That was….pretty smooth of you.”  
“Well I have to be smooth enough for the both of us so….”  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of ending would it be without a wedding <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my husband, we just got married literally 3 weeks ago, yes in the middle of a pandemic and riots. Upon moving in with me and actually witnessing firsthand how much fanfiction I read, he was the one who encouraged me to write some of my own. "Write the fanfiction you want to read" was what he said. Anyway, super happy I took his advice, this has been so much fun, I'm already working on my next fic (different fandom).
> 
> Thanks again!!

The first thing the engaged couple did was visit Zuko’s family, where they met the only person more excited than them, Ursa. Kiyi was close to beating her, but Mai had the sneaking suspicion that she was only excited to be related to her best friend. Next stop was Mai’s family, and while she could sense her brother and her aunt’s sincerity when they congratulated her, she felt her mother was only happy that honor would be brought back into the family. Wishful thinking really, their father was still going to stay in prison. After the in person visits, Mai and Zuko still couldn’t contain their happiness and in their excitement they decided to send letters to their friends. Lastly, they announced the good news to the Fire Lord’s Council and the Fire Sages so that the official announcement would be released. After months of listening to rumors and gossip they finally wanted to spread the truth.

Zuko had 7 months before his 25th birthday, so the couple plunged into wedding planning right away. They decided to hold the wedding a month before his birthday, they didn’t want to wait any longer than they had to. It was a given that the venue would be the palace, and that made things considerably easier as the palace staff was already used to holding celebrations. They went through the lists bit by bit, guests, menu, cake, flowers, decorations, dress…, it was tough planning a wedding while running a country, but as Zuko would say, Mai was efficient and effective with everything she did.

As soon as they were engaged Zuko made sure Mai was included in every council meeting so that she could adjust to her life as a Fire Lady right away. She found that she enjoyed the extra responsibility, using her critical thinking and analytical mind felt great and empowering, just like what she and Zuko spoke about before, she was a great addition to his support team of advisors. Every day they grew more in awe of each other, Mai marveling at how confident and authoritative Zuko could be in the throne room, Zuko admiring how Mai could be so decisive and assertive in her ideals. They were a perfect match to be leading the nation.

***

It was a beautiful ceremony, the palace courtyard was decorated even more lavishly than Ba Sing Se for the Balance Day Ball. The tables and setting were much the same, gold brushed tables and chairs, diamond encrusted place settings with rubies and pearls mixed in as well. The biggest differences were the cherry blossom trees all throughout the courtyard and the lanterns hanging from them. Cherry blossom vines connected the treetops and drooped low enough for guests to jump and touch it if they wished. There were people of all nations present, friends Zuko and Mai had made throughout the years all gathered to celebrate their union. Ty Lee stood as Mai’s maid of honor and Aang stood as Zuko’s bestman, he pretended to be sore about Zuko getting married before he did, but really he was just happy for his friend.

The ceremony began with the Great Fire Sage Shyu giving a speech.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. There is one universal truth among all people, everyone comes from a family. But no matter what family you’re born into, the best family are the friends and loved ones you choose. This is what is so beautiful about marriage, you see someone, and willingly accept their whole self, so much so, that you bond them to you for life and you create a new family out of this union. Today, the Fire Nation welcomes a new family, one that will continue to lead us to greatness. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai have found love within each other, may the rest of our nation take example and live in love, turning our time of peace into an ever-lasting one.”

Shyu continued on, but Mai and Zuko were so engrossed in each other they barely paid any mind. The ceremony continued on with Mai and Zuko stating their vows, and then Mai donning the Fire Lady Crown. When they finally announced Zuko and Mai, Fire Lord and Fire Lady, husband and wife, the crowds erupted in applause.

The celebration that followed the ceremony was lively, the best party ever attended as proclaimed by many, including Sokka. Aang gave a very touching speech about how happy he was for Zuko, how Mai makes him a better person in every sense of the word. Ty Lee’s speech had Mai burrowing her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her flushing face. Ty didn’t spare her one bit when it came to embarrassing stories, all revolving around Mai’s crush for Zuko when they were younger. The party lasted all through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. Their closest friends were staying in guest rooms in the palace, but most guests either returned to their homes or to guest villas.

Once Zuko and Mai reached their room, they found a bath drawn for them by the servants as instructed. There were flower petals all along the top of the bath and the sweet smell of jasmine wafted around them. They stripped down, getting into the bath together and shifted around until they found a comfortable cuddling position.

“This is the happiest day of my life” Zuko murmured to Mai.  
“Hmmmm well you’ve made me the happiest woman alive.” She turned her head around to look at him and stretched up a bit to give him a soft, lingering kiss.  
“I love you Zuko”  
“And I love you Mai”  
“Thank you for starting over with me.”  
“Thank you for giving me the chance to.”


End file.
